


Step by Step

by Fanykuroi



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama & Romance, F/M, Famous, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Songs, Wishful Thinking, chapters based on tvxq/jyj songs, multifandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanykuroi/pseuds/Fanykuroi
Summary: In 1830, society was shocked when the discovery of a male pregnancy was found. Even though this “anomaly” was a genetic one, and only really few people had it, society was harsher to them than to an open declared homosexual. So, to protect themselves and their young, these people, called Hybrids by society, went into hiding and soon were never heard again, until the 1980’s. Between 1980 and 1990, only six cases have been discovered and proved in the whole world, but the identity of the males has been kept in secret in order to protect them.Now, what will happen when, years later, a very famous singer is suspected to be one of the Hybrids after disappearing for a year and appearing later on with a baby? Does this prove that he is a Hybrid or just a normal father? Is it even his baby? And more importantly, if he did deliver that baby, who is the father?!Step By Step is a story about fighting for what you want and not giving up on life and love. On believing in others and making a family. But more importantly, is a story about believing in yourself and what you’re capable of. Hop along for the crazy ride that is life and see how these two persons get pass the biggest obstacle in their life.
Relationships: Han Geng | Hankyung/Kim Heechul, Jung Yunho/Kim Jaejoong, Kim Junsu (JYJ)/Park Yoochun, Shim Changmin/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Foreword

**_ _ **

**_Foreword: _ **

**_ "I loved you, but I got over you... _ **

**_ I wasn't going to wait for you forever... _ **

**_ It's too late, I already moved on." _ **

**_- Jaejoong_ **

**_ _ **

As a bartender in **_ELEKTRIK_** _,_ the most famous club in Tokyo, **_Kim Jaejoong_** is used to see just about everything. Until Jung Yunho appears and dances his way to Jaejoong’s heart. After a passionate night, Yunho disappears and Jaejoong is left nursing a broken heart, swearing to never love again and to murder Yunho if he ever saw his face again. A year passes by and, on an Open-Mic night, he dares to reveal his hidden talent to the crowd singing an original song, amazing them all, including a talent scouter that was hidden in the public. Using this opportunity, Jaejoong goes into the entertainment business but, you know what they say:

“ _Fate can be wicked and Karma’s a bitch._ ”

What will happen when he discovers that the guy who left him in Japan is a very famous superstar in Korea and he’s the one in charge of his training? Also, what will happen when his traitorous hearts try to only open to Yunho again?

 _“The heart is a total unpredictable thing…_ _And emotions are a dangerous business.”_

**_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _ **

**_ “I consider Jaejoong to be a true friend _ **

**_ Rather than just one of the members. _ **

**_ He is someone that I really need in my life." _ **

**_- Yunho_ **

**_ _ **

**_Jung Yunho_** is finally officially considered the **_“King of K-Pop”_** alongside his best friend and partner Shim Changmin. It took him three years (give or take) to receive all the praise and awards they have, including the names they have been considered with, such as **_“Kings of the Hallyu Wave”, “Asian’s Stars”_** and **_“K-Pop Royalty”,_** between others. He got this success by being in control of his life, so he never expected to get shaken up and bewitched by a blond angel in his vacation trip to Japan. Surprised by the indescribable, uncontrollable lust he developed towards the cutie, Yunho decides that having a one-night stand with him may be what he needs to get this unexplained lust frenzy over and out of his system, and his life back to order. What he didn’t expect or count on was to fall for him along the way. Shaken by his own thoughts and the dangerous way they were headed, Yunho flees back to Korea to continue his life and career, trying really hard to forget all about Japan.

_But once you fall in love, there’s no going back…_

A year has passed, when the new recruits comes in, one in specifically winning the hearts of almost everyone with his voice and charm. The head of the company decides to put Yunho and Changmin in charge of the new trainees, to show them how life is like in there. Yunho starts to see how familiar the new guy is to the angel he left in Japan. But, then again, it can’t be him. Life couldn’t be that amazing as to bring Jaejoong to him, _right_?

_“Life sure as hell takes some strange, bumpy turns.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you all know each title is a TVXQ (5 &2), JYJ or single song, so if you want, you can listen to that song on repeat as you read the chapter! n.n
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this work as much as I enjoyed making it!!!


	2. Chapter 1: Kiss したまま、さよなら...? (As we Kiss, Goodbye...?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though my update schedule for this story will be very irregular thanks to life, please bear with my incompetence (insert shameful author cri here) and I hope you love reading this story as much as I love making it. Show your love for it through kudos and comments (I'm a sucker for comments n.n) and share this story if you loved it v(n.n)v
> 
> With Love,  
> Fany xoxo

**_ Chapter 1: Kiss  _ ** **_ しったまま、さよなら _ ** **_ (Kiss, Shitta Mama, Sayonara)[As we Kissed, Goodbye] _ **

**_ Jaejoong POV: _ **

_There he is again._

Hair dark brown, long to his shoulder and cut in layers that shimmered Gold, Emerald, and Safire under the lights of the club. A body ripped with muscle that glowed with a golden tan given by the gods. Diamond drops of sweat traveled south, licking away a trail down to that one place that cannot be seen. Dark jean, hanging so low that you could see the ‘V’ really marked. He had a red bandanna around his right bicep…or is it triceps? Still, he had amazing powerful arms that would make any woman, or man, look over and drool. Ok, that is totally applied to _ALL_ his body. The way his hips moved to the rhythm of the music had a hint of a movement more primal and older than time. Ok, his whole body screamed raw, primal, sheet-clawing fucking… _erm_ sex, I mean sex.

 _Ok, that’s enough_.

Going up to his face, he has totally kissable lips, the bottom one being full, as if he chewed on it unconsciously and frequently. A black dot, a little beauty mark, was perfectly placed at the end of his upper lip, teasing you to kiss it, lick it…bite…err…yeah, let’s continue. His nose was perfectly straight, a sight to behold. It was clear that it has never been broken. His eyes, oh those eyes…dark brown almond eyes that once you get caught by them, is almost impossible to break from them. It had this wicked glint in them, a glint that makes you want to get close and play, if you dared. Damn…

“You know, if you keep drooling like that, I will have to mop the entire floor…again.” Heechul, my mother-slash-best friend, said smirking at me while preparing some drinks for the clients forming around the bar.

“Ha-to-the-ha. I wasn’t drooling.” I denied, rolling my eyes while cleaning and drying the glasses.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. You have been cleaning the same glass for the last ten minutes now. Why don’t you go and dance a little? After all, your shift ended half an hour ago.” Heechul proposed and, I must admit, it wasn’t a bad idea.

It was a _terrible_ one.

“You know I don’t know how to dance. Besides, I got to head home. I have a sister to take care of.”

“And miss that piece of work? Damn you must be either sick or…yeah, you’ve got to be sick to miss an opportunity like that one. By the way, he looks kind of familiar…” murmuring the last part that I wasn’t even sure I heard him right, Heechul put a hand on my forehead, checking for a fever or something. “You know, your sister is already old enough to take care of herself. Don’t use her as an excuse.” He half ordered.

I shook his hand off. “Whatever. I’m fine, it’s late, and I’m not in the mood. Is that really hard to believe?” I raised an eyebrow at him. He smiled wickedly and was about to answer when I held one finger up. “Ok, don’t answer that. I’m leaving. See you tomorrow!” I waved goodbye and, glancing a quick discreet glance to the sex-god on the dance floor, I left the bar and headed home.

Outside, the air was cold with a promise of snow soon. After all, it was November and I was actually surprised it hadn’t snowed yet. Here in Japan, it could snow any day since the beginning of October until the end of March sometimes. Putting my hands on the pockets of the coat, I noticed that I left my scarf and gloves in the bar once again. So, trying to cover as much as possible from the cold, I hurried home.

**_ Yunho POV: _ **

I was tired from all the dancing and, putting my black turtleneck shirt on again, I decided to go for a drink.

I was heading towards the bar when a woman dressed in business suit stopped me.

“Hey handsome, what’s your name?”

“How can I help you miss…?” I said politely, without giving away my name. You never knew who they were and what they wanted.

“Komamura Haruka, talent scout. I saw you dancing, and I have to admit you are A-M-A-zing. Looking to go pro?” she purred without taking a breath.

“Err-” she interrupted me.

“I can help you with that. I can see you have potential. Here is my card, think this through and call me when you’re ready ok?”

“Sure, no problem.” She nodded and with a wink she left.

If only she knew. I was already a very famous Hallyu star in Korean and some parts of Asia. Japan was coming next in our tour, so that is why I was visiting in a way (it was supposed to be a vacation). I was supposed to return to Korea the day after tomorrow, or is it tomorrow?

Looking at my watch, I saw it was already three in the morning. My manager will flip if he knew where I was. Time to go…after some drinks.

I sat at the bar table and ordered a shot of bourbon. Thinking back, while I was dancing…

“Excuse me...” I said to the bartender. “There was a guy here with you, cleaning the glasses and stuffs. Blond hair, _neko_ -like face, really cute… Can you tell me where he is?” I asked with my most innocent face.

“Sorry sugar, he already left… but, maybe you can do me a favor and give this to him? He just recently left so if you leave now, you can catch up to him. Just head left when you exit the bar.” He said, a glint of something passed so quickly in his eyes that I didn’t had time to see what it was.

“Aren’t you worried? I could be a serial killer for all you know, or a stalker.” I smirked as if to make a point.

“But you aren’t. I know, I’m a people person. Besides, you have been to this bar since last Friday. Always watching him and making him want you with those sexy moves you break on the dance floor. Yeah, that’s right, I’ve noticed. So, please?” he said urgently, giving me a scarf and some gloves. “Is freezing outside and I’m a little worried about him.”

“Ok, fine, since I was busted, I think I can help you then. I was about to leave anyways.”

“Thanks. By the way my name is Heechul, just in case he asks.”

“Yunho, nice to meet you Heechul.” I shook his hand.

“Yeah, now go. The drink’s on the house. Oh, and by the way, his name is Jaejoong.” He said and waving off, I left.

**_ Heechul POV: _ **

Ha! I knew I was right! If only Jae knew he was drooling after one of the Kings of K-pop…

Still, should I have said something to him? Or leave him for discovery? I’m impressed Jae didn’t know who he was.

“Chullie, can you take the floor duty?” Hangeng, my amazing and drop-dead gorgeous boyfriend, asked, a hint of lust in his eyes and my body was automatically on fire.

Wow, the power he has over me… _tsk_.

“Yeh, yeh, am going.” I rolled my eyes at his smirk and, taking a tray, I headed to the floor to collect empty glasses and clean.

**_ Jaejoong POV: _ **

Damn it’s really freezing tonight, to the point that I really thought to go back to the bar and search for my scarf and gloves. I wrapped the coat tightly to my body, trying to preserve body heat. I even left my beanie in the house…

“Jaejoong…Jaejoong-ssi! Hey, wait up!” someone screamed all the way back. I turned around to see who it was only to collide with a warm wall.

I was falling backwards to the floor, so I closed my eyes and threw my hands back to absorb the impact, and the pain, when two strong arms wrapped around me and turned me around, making me fall on top of something softer that the floor but still a little hard.

“Are you ok?” a sweet voice asked me. I opened my eyes only to be face to face (quite literally, I could feel his breath in my cheeks) with the sex-god from the dance floor in the bar earlier.

Is this for real?! Am I hallucinating? I bit my cheek hard.

Ouch, it _hurt_. 

Nope, definitely not a dream.

“Erm, can you stand up? My butt’s freezing out.” The sex-god said nicely, and I noticed that I was straddling him. My cheeks burned from embarrassment, and damn it has been a long time since I blushed. I stood up, awkwardly, and helped him stand up. I brought my hands to the coat pockets again. “Are you ok?” he asked again. Heck, even his voice is lovely.

“Y-yeah…I-I’m t-totally fine.” I stuttered and, and I wanted to believe that it was thanks to the cold. I shivered on cue at the thought.

“Sorry if I startled you. A strange running towards you shouting your name must have been weird.” He half smiled and I was lost. “Here, Heechul told me to give you this.” He gave me my scarf and gloves…and I was _sooo_ killing Heechul tomorrow. “It’s really freezing out here. Here, take this too. It will help you on your way.” He took his black beanie off and, wrapping the scarf around my neck and mouth, he covered my head with it.

It was warm, cozy and a little big, and it felt really good. Maybe, there was no need to kill _baka_ -Heechul after all.

**_ Yunho POV: _ **

Damn, the moment I put the things on him, he looked five years younger…and cuter…and I was in so much trouble. His almond cat-like eyes shined amber every time a car’s light reflected it. My heart started beating faster and _what was I? A boy with his first crush in the first year of junior high???_ The f-heck?! I looked at him and he was watching me with this _have-I-been-good_? cute look and right then, possessiveness ran through me. 

_Mine_.

In that moment, my thoughts did a 180 and took a not-so-pure route, I wanted to have him. Under me, on top of me, besides me, whatever, as long as he was screaming my name as I fucked him so hard that he wouldn’t forget who was giving him so much pleasure that he forgot his name…and that was the cue for me to know I was really losing my freaking mind. Maybe, if I have him once, these crazy thoughts and sudden awareness of those strange feelings can go away…

 _Yeah_.

**_ Jaejoong POV: _ **

“Thanks.” I mumbled, looking down while putting my gloves on.

He moved one hand behind his head, as if scratching it, but you could totally see that he was nervous…or embarrassed…? “Look, erm, tomorrow’s…well actually tonight is my last night here and…I’m planning to come to the club again. I was thinking that, maybe, you would like to spend the time with me there.” He mumbled the last thing.

My eyes popped open so big that I thought they would fall off. Is he seriously asking me out? “A-are you asking me on a date?”

“Well, yeah. I know it sounds weird…a guy asking another one and all, but I would love if you did, and now I’m babbling and I’m so going to shut up now cause if I don’t you won’t go and I really want you to-”

I took the back of his neck and, pulling a little down to me, I kissed him. Just a peck on the lips to shut him up... his eyes shifted for a second to a wild, raw, primal, hot-as-fuck look that, if I had saw it before in him, I wouldn’t believe he was being this shy and cute. But then again, it was so fast that maybe I imagine it.

“My shift ends at ten tomorrow, well tonight. You should arrive around that time and I’ll see what I can do.” I smiled and walked away, blushing madly, leaving a stunned…wait, I didn’t even ask his name?!

“Yunho.” he said when I paused and was about to turn, as if reading my mind. Smiling to myself, I nodded without turning and kept walking on.

**_ Yunho POV: _ **

I just literally grew roots on my feet…and those definitely attached to the floor because my body couldn’t move. God, I almost lost it there. I never thought he would attack me out of the blue but, at the instant his lips were on mine, I almost fucked him to next week right then and there in the alley. Jesus Christ, talk about a mind fuck situation…

My phone rang, and I picked it up, without looking who it was.

“ _Yeoboseyo_?”

_“WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU, YUNHO?! YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE RESTING; WE ARE LEAVING TOMORROW MORNING!”_

“Yeah, yeah. I’m on my way. I was actually already on my way when I noticed my wallet was missing and that is part of why I was late. Don’t worry, I’m almost there.” I half lied, hoping to not get caught, or I was toasted.

“ _Ok, ok. I’ll give you half an hour to be here._ ”

“I’m there in ten.” I said and hung up.

Wow… today has been one heck of a day. And I couldn’t wait for tonight.

As I walked back to the hotel I couldn’t help but remember the small but totally surprising kiss. Damn, who would have thought that he would kiss me goodbye?

Hmmm…As we kissed, goodbye…?

 _Nah_ …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: 
> 
> Wow, I thought I would never finish this chapter! But… I did it! Damn, they didn’t kid when they say that the first chapter is always the hardest to do (-.-)
> 
> Hello everybody, Fanykuroi here with another story about my favorite OTP ever …YunJae!
> 
> Yeah, I have to admit that I couldn’t help myself and, after watching the SMTOWN Opening of 2011 and seeing Yunho and Changmin singing all of those TVXQ5 songs…damn but I got melancholic. So much that, as you can notice in this chapter, every chapter’s name will be the title of one (or more according to the chapter) of TVXQ5 songs.
> 
> (Unless something happens in the flow of the story, and I use one of JYJ’s, TVXQ2’s, Jae’s, Xiah’s and/or Mickey’s songs. Either way, it will be a song by them. I hope you get what I’m saying and doing…because I got clueless for a second XD)
> 
> (BTW Kiss Shitta Mama, Sayonara is one of my Ultimate Favorite Songs of them, and knowing that Yoochun and Jaejoong made it together makes it more special. A really beautiful, kind of sad, song…I totally love it!!!! *extreme squealing fangirling* and yes, I know the contents of this chapter has nothing to do with the song, but I still named it. And DARE to say something about it *evilsmirk*)…
> 
> *shake heads side to side*
> 
> A-hem *clears throat* Sorry about that.
> 
> So this is where this story is born. Of course is not going to be based on something about their real and actual trajectory as I did with “Romance in Paris ” but it will have TVXQ as it is now and another mix and things I will probably add from the real stuff. Still, it will have dancing Yunho and singer Jae on board so you better expect some amazing things here!
> 
> Unfortunately I don’t own the guys (how I wish!)… Also all the credit of the things that you know that are true goes to the respective persons, companies, etc.
> 
> Until the next chappie! And remember to vote, subscribe, comment and share the love with this Fic also!!!!
> 
> Singing out and with love ,
> 
> Fanykuroi


	3. Chapter 2: Tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update for the long wait!!! Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I loved writing it. Please leave some comments and kudos!!! 
> 
> xoxo,  
> Fanykuroi~

**  
  
Chapter 2: Tonight  
**

**_ Jaejoong POV: _ **

“So? How did it go? I want to hear all the dirty details.” Heechul wiggled his eyebrows, encouraging me to speak.

It was seven-thirty in the night and we were getting ready to open the club. **_ELEKTRIK_** , because it was the most famous club in Tokyo, was always full, from Wednesday to Sunday, being the weekends the craziest and full ones.

“You know, I should murder you for what you did.” I glared at him.

“ _Nonono_ , no one is murdering my lover until some work is done, after that you can do whatever.” Hangeng, the owner of the club, said while passing through, moving some beer boxes to the back of the bar.

“ _Oi_! You better think that through again or you will get nothing tonight! You’re supposed to defend me!!!!” Heechul threatened him, but Hangeng left laughing.

While they fought, as only lovey-dovey couples did, I thought back to this way-early morning’s encounter with Yunho.

The way he broke our fall, how I blushed when I noticed I was straddling him, how sweet and gentle he was as he put the beanie and scarf around me, the kiss…

"What the hell are you thinking about?” Heechul brought me back from my thoughts. He was leaning on the counter in front of me, head in fisted-like hands, a slime-wicked expression in his face. I _soooo_ got caught and he _soooo_ knew what I was thinking about…kind of.

“W-why you ask?” I asked while looking everywhere but him.

“Because you just got this dreamy look and, at some point, you started blushing. That right there is a rare sight. I have never seen you blush, over anything.” I gulped in guilt. “So, are you going to say anything?”

“What if he was a stalker or a killer or something like-” I started to say, trying to change the topic a little…

“But he wasn’t, and you won’t kill me because you are going to tell me that you had the most amazing time of your life with one of the H.O.T.T.E.S.T. man that ever walked this earth, besides Hannie of course.” He sat on the counter and crossed his arms and legs, waiting for me to spill my guts out. I glared at him, but he only smirked, waiting for me to begin.

“Fine.” I exhaled and began telling him everything. From the start when he was calling my name, until I kissed him and walked off. When I finished, he was looking at me with astonishment and amusement in his face.

“I would ask why didn’t you just jump his bones right then and there but I can guess the reason.” He said while nodding to himself, a hand holding his chin. “Yep, you want to keep things interesting, and playing hard to get could work.” He smirked and I almost face-palmed myself. Is he serious?!

“Y-yeah…you could say that.”

“Anyways, this can be your time to finally stop being a virgin.” He said as if he was training me for something big…

“Ehh?! I’m not a virgin!!!” I almost shouted when the V-word left his lips.

“Oh, come on Jae, you know what I mean. How many years have you been gay now? I know you since we were children, and not even once have I seen you with another man. Why is that?” He said while walking around until he was in front of me.

This was the first time I have ever seen Heechul talking seriously about something, but I wasn’t ready to give my secret off.

“Why do you care?!” I spat back, only to see how wrong an answer that was. He had his eyes really open in surprise and had already stepped back a little. “Sorry, that was wrong of me…I...I don’t know what happened…”I lowered my head a little while rubbing my temples with my left hand’s thumb and middle finger. I looked at him again when my head stopped to throb.

“I do.” He said while looking down. When he looked up again, resolve danced on his eyes. “I know that you have a secret you’ve been keeping from me and I think that it has to do with what we just talked about.” He exhaled. “None less, I approached the matter way too soon. You weren’t ready to talk about it, and I didn’t see that. Sorry.”

“I’m sorry Heechul. You have been my only family, besides my sister, that had really cared about me. In some ways you remind me of my mother, or a big brother, and I do trust you. I just don’t want you to think I’m a freak or something.” I lowered my head as I mumbled the las part.

Heechul took my hand and dragged me over to the storage room. We saw two boxes on the floor, and we sat on them.

"Speak. I locked the door and I’m the only one who has the keys to this place. No one will enter this place and I won’t judge you. I’m here for you.”

“What about Hangeng? You know, I do love this job…” I said afraid of the what if’s in this kind of situations.

“I bet he already knows we’re here. Besides, he knows I only see you as a little brother…or a son, so we’re safe from his wraith.” He smiled at the last part.

Us four (counting Hangeng and my little sister) used to play house when little, and I was always Heechul’s son. That memory gave me the courage to speak.

I exhaled and began, confessing my darkest secret to the only person I knew would probably understand me.

“It all began when I was nine years old. I was playing outside in school, in the sandbox with some friends, when a teacher called me over. She was about to tell me to take something to another teacher when she saw a dark spot on my jeans, on the butt area. She touched it, thinking I had peed my pants but when she looked at her hands, she saw blood. She immediately called the ambulance and my parents. I spend one week on the hospital, the doctors doing one test after the other, not sure of what was wrong with me… Until my mother confessed.”

“Were…were you raped or something?” Heechul asked trembling, a hand covering his mouth.

“Oh God no! It wasn’t anything like that.” I quickly denied, reassuring him, but my hands started to shake. I couldn’t bring myself to say the next part…the one that hurt the most. So I whisper it. “She said that when she got pregnant with me, she wanted very much to have a girl, even though she had a feeling that I was going to be a boy. She already had lost her first baby when she was five months pregnant due to an accident. That baby was a girl, and she thought that if she had another girl, it would be like she didn’t lose the first baby. So, she started to take some hormone pills and some herbs that a shaman woman gave her, to ensure I was born a girl. But I wasn’t. As soon as she said that, an old doctor that had taken my case knew what was wrong with me. He said he had a case like that a few years back and he had a suspicion that it was the same thing.” At this point I stopped and looked at Heechul. He was white as a paper and shaking. Still, he encouraged me to keep going. I did. “So, the doctor did some tests and the results were quite obvious. The blood was the product of my first menstrual cycle. I was having my period. Of course, I freaked out and asked him how that was possible when I was clearly a boy. He explained to me that the mix between the herbs and the pills were doing its effect, they were changing me to a girl, but my mother had stopped taking them too soon…”

“So you ended being a boy with some characteristics of a girl?” he asked, confusion and something else in his face.

“Yeah, outside I was a full boy, but inside I have practically all the reproductive system of a woman, the estrogen hormones… although I don’t have much of that, it is apparent in my face and slender body, in a way… and…” I lowered my head, ashamed of saying what had marked me as a freak for so long…

"And?”

“And I could get pregnant, if I wanted to.” I murmured. Heechul just sat there, speechless.

I knew it. I knew he would think the worst of me…that I was a freak and all of those things my mother used to say…

“Wow…and here I thought I was the only one.”

“I’m sor- _WHAT_?!” I snapped my head up to look at him, astonishment written all over my face.

“I was the first case here in Japan. Actually, they’re not much of us but still, I know a few of them. There are three in Korea, one in the States and now two in Japan. When they knew about me, they spend years trying to study me but in the end my grandmother told them to back off. It took years before I could have a relationship, let along sex.” He confessed. “The only persons who knew and knows about it were my mother who killed herself before having a freak and spawn of the devil as a son-slash-daughter, my grandparents who raised me and loved me as their own, Hangeng who I had to wait a year to trust him and tell him and when I did he loved me more...if possible, and now you.”

I was speechless.

“Well? Say something!” Heechul said as he waved his hand side to side in my face. I was completely shocked.

“What do you want me to say? I’m…completely shocked at the news but, I think I’m glad you are like me. You can understand me better than anyone. Is that selfish of me or weird?”

“Awww, my poor baby…” Heechul stood up and hugged me, running his fingers through my hair in comfort. Damn I missed my mother and what a pathetic man I am? In need of someone who rejected me for so long. “Of course not. You will need all the help you can, because, believe me, is not easy. We usually turn into such drama queens thanks to the hormones and all…”

“ _Nii-san_ …I think that only applies to you.” I said and we both laughed.

“You may be true, but…now I can understand the reason why you haven’t dated anyone and still are a virgin.” He mocked me as we walked to the door.

“Ok, ok. Can we stop with the V-word already?” I pouted and crossed my arms.

I only acted childish around Heechul, only he gets me.

“Fine, okay. But what are you going to do with that piece of ass-err- I mean man? I’m _soooo_ sure you guys are going to get it on tonight and I know for a fact that you need a least a few pointers into what expect from gay sex. Besides, I don’t believe you an ounce about the Shy & Cute crap you said about him. He’s way hot, sexy and dangerous for that. Hell, if I wasn't already madly in love with my ‘ _Honey-Funny-Bunny_ ’, I’ll be all over devouring that man by now.” Heechul opened the door only to find a cross armed, eyebrow raised, and smirking Hangeng.

"Who’s devouring who?” Hangeng asked still not moving from the entrance… and we’re so toasted!

“Maybe I will to you later if you move from the door now.” Nice save Heechul _nii-san_!

“Oh, I think you have the words wrong and mixed up baby.” Hangeng said, his voice dropping an octave, and that was _definitely_ my cue to leave.

“Err, I’ll see you at the bar, I’ll take the first shift…” I said to the air apparently, because neither of them answered me. They were still locked eye to eye in what looked as a very hot and not-apropiated-for-minors-under-21, let's-do-an-XXX-movie, do-not-disturb staring contest.

 _Definitely_ time to go.

**_ Heechul POV: _ **

"So?" Hangeng asked with the eyebrow still raised and a sly smirk on his face. Damn him for being so sexy!

And I was a total goner.

Grabbing him by the shirt aggressively, I crushed my lips to his and dragged him to the storage room, making sure to lock the door.

"Fuck, I've missed this, missed you." Hangeng growled in my lips as we parted to take air, desperation to be closer together setting in.

Hangeng had traveled three days ago to the US to merchandise and open a new franchise for his club, so we were apart for quite a long time. Yes, three days is an eternity to me so shut up about it. 

"Baby I can't wait any longer. I need you, ple- _ahhh_!" I pleaded until he grazed my member with his thigh, making me moan in pleasure.

"Oh yeah, I can definitely feel how much you need me. Don't worry baby, I need you just as fiercely. Besides, we don't have much time. Let’s just make this an appetizer for later, shall we?" And with those words, Hangeng turned me around, took my belt off and pulled my jeans down in one second, making me gasp in surprise and purr in approval.

**_ Jaejoong POV: _ **

I walked to the bar, people already in, and Yoochun -or as he preferred to be called, Micky- was doing the drinks as fast as an only man could. I quickly went to help and work went swiftly. At some point Heechul got back, but he looked…a little bit weird. His usual spotless, perfect white shirt was all wrinkled and the top button was missing. His hair was tousled, and he just looked…like…

“ ** _You’ve got to be kidding me_**!” Mickey and I said at the same time.

“Here we are, almost killed by how many customers we have, and you have been literally _screwing_ around?! Jesus!!!” Micky shouted above the DJ music to Heechul and I couldn’t agree more.

Is not that I didn’t understand, especially after what happened back there, but this was so not the time.

Heechul only winked at us and started to work making the drinks. “Jae, you have floor duty tonight.” I nodded, arranging everything to go to the floor. “Oh! And don’t forget about that talk we need to have before you disappear.” He smirked.

“Whatever.” I muttered and smiled as I walked off.

**_ Yunho POV: _ **

The club was packed tonight more than usual, and I wondered if it was because it was Friday. It was already five minutes before eleven and I was so late…but so ready to have a good time. But to do that, I have a golden kitten to hunt.

While walking down the entrance stairs, I searched over for him. I looked on the dance floor, over at the table section, the bar and booths…until I saw him.

He was wearing a white silk, button down, long sleeves dress shirt and a black thin necktie. He had a black waiter’s apron surrounding his waist and under it he had black skinny denim jeans on. His blond hair was tied at the top, holding the bangs out of his face. But what surprised me the most was that he was wearing black-frame Gucci glasses. Damn, he looked hot and, didn’t his shift end fifty-five minutes ago?

Mastering all the courage I had, I walked straight towards him, totally ignoring the ogling and sultry looks some women threw me and the jealous and mean glares some of the men gave. My entire focus was on the cute kitty in front of me.

**_ Jaejoong POV: _ **

Strong arms wrapped around my torso and I had to bite my cheek to not shriek. Even though I recognize those arms…sort of, it still surprised me. I thought he wasn’t going to come, giving he was almost an hour late. So, I decided to ignore him, even though I didn’t succeed.

“Hey.” He murmured against my ear and I tried very hard to suppress a shudder coming up.

_Damn him._

“What are you doing here?” I asked, sounding harsher that I intended, but damn if I wasn’t pissed and mad as hell.

“Well, I actually have an amazing hot date with a cute blond kitty tonight, but I was late because I was trying to look good for him…among other things.” He said playfully and wiggled his eyebrows at the last comment. “What do you think I should do to make it up to him?” Yunho asked and I saw sincerity in his eyes. Unfortunately, I was way too furious to care.

Still in his arms, I shrugged while writing my table’s order down. “I don’t know…maybe you should strip down naked and dance around until you get his attention. Then apologize until you’re blue, purple and gray and- ** _MAYBE_** then-he’ll _think_ about letting you off the hook.” I looked up at him and smirked. The people in the table were either chuckling, snorting, trying to stifle a laugh or laughing without shame.

Yunho looked paper-white; tense all over. “You’re kidding, right?” he looked scared.

I just shrugged with one shoulder.

Unhooking myself from his arms, I continued to take and serve the orders. Noticing that he was going nowhere with me right now, he went to the bar and asked Micky for a drink. Heechul saw him and threw me an annoyed, _I'm-so-pissed-you’ll-see-later-if-you-live_ look. He definitely knew what I was doing and, by the looks of it, he fervently disapproved. I just shrug it off and continue to work. I still had five minutes left anyways.

**_ Heechul POV: _ **

I can't believe what he’s doing! After all that we talked, I thought he was going to jump the guy but… what the heck?!

That's it! Time to take drastic measures in this mess.

I looked over to Micky and handled him a paper to give to the DJ. As soon as he moved, I handed Yunho his drink.

"Hey gorgeous, are you ok?" I asked to start a conversation. He just growled at me.

Hmm I guess he's not.

"Watch it buddy, he just asked you a question." Hangeng warned him off, and he just earn himself a blowjob for later tonight.

"Sorry man. It's just that I don’t know what I did wrong..."

"Right, because arriving an hour late is totally normal." I said with all the sarcasm I could master while I rolled my eyes at him. "Seriously? Man, I thought you were better than that. I didn’t know you gave up easily."

"I don't! It’s just that…this is a first for me.” He said while hanging his head low.

A very small, tiny part of me felt bad for the man…but the other, wicked-bitchier-diva-like part…not so much.

“Hmmm, what did he said?” I asked while preparing another glass for a really fake blond bimbo.

He snorted. “Something about me stripping down naked and dance around until I get his attention. Then apologize until I’m blue, purple and gray and- ** _MAYBE_** then-he’ll _think_ about letting me off the hook…yeah, something like that.” He said and choke down his drink.

Yeah, Jae would totally say something like that.

“Well, something I can say for sure is that if you give up like you’re doing now, you won’t get anywhere with him.” That got his attention. “Look, Jae is like a little kid. When he says something, he wants you to do the opposite. For example, if he asked you to leave him alone, he wants you to really _not_ do so. What he really wants is for you to look for him and hold him, get it?”

Yunho looked thoughtful and I knew I’d made the right choice by talking to him. I knew Jae could be childish sometimes, but he had a good reason for it. Besides, Jaejoong is cute when acting childish…

Abruptly Yunho stood from the bar and walked away, hunting for Jae I think…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay sited cuz another chapter is upcoming!!!


	4. Chapter 3: Good Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wala! Second update here we go!!! I said this at the beginning but I'll say it again. As you all know each title is a TVXQ (5 &2), JYJ or single song, so if you want, you can listen to that song on repeat as you read the chapter! n.n
> 
> Remember that this is the second update. 2 and 3 are new.  
> Also, this chappie is a H A W T one so you have been warned~ (sorry for the failed smut in advance kek)
> 
> Enjoy!!!
> 
> xoxo,  
> Fanykuroi

**_ Chapter 3: Good Night _ **

**__ **

**__ **

**_ No One POV: _ **

Yunho walked away from the bar, a plan set in his mind. Somehow, he knew what to do. He went to the DJ and, handing him his MP3 player and telling him to wait for his signal, he went back to the bar.

“Does Jaejoong likes to dance?” Yunho asked Heechul.

“Well, giving the fact that his mother took him to learn ballroom dance, I’ll go with yes, Jaejoong loves to dance.” Heechul smirked while mixing yet another drink.

“Perfect.” Yunho smirked back and left in search of his kitty boo.

Heechul could only smile while shaking his head. “That was a brilliant plan Yunho. A brilliant plan indeed…” he murmured to himself.

**_ {…} _ **

As soon as Yunho spotted Jaejoong he smirked. The latter was already leaving, walking towards the exit. With one swift jump, Yunho landed on the stage, gripping the microphone while trying to not overthink about what the hell he was about to do.

It was a first for him, to be chasing another person, and he couldn’t get why he couldn’t let Jaejoong go…so he didn’t.

“Jaejoong!” Yunho’s voice was heard on the whole club, making everybody shift and turn to look at him, including Jae.

Wide eyed, Jae stood rooted to the stairs near the exit, not believing what his eyes where seeing and his brain was trying to register. “What the hell is he doing?! Damn I knew I told him to get naked and apologize…but I was joking!!!” Jaejoong whispered-screamed as he saw the shirtless man on the stage. Some of the people started to applause when they saw Yunho on stage, others to cheer and whistle, etc.

Jae could only stare.

“Jaejoong, I'm really sorry. I know I made you wait, and I won’t say anything if you don’t forgive me but please hear me out okay? To tell you the truth, this is a first for me. I was really freaking out as to what to do tonight with you. Don’t get me wrong, I’ve dated before, countless times but, somehow, no matter what I thought about, it wasn’t good enough. I know that doesn’t count as an excuse and I’m not trying to make one. I just want a chance with you again. If you accept, please honor me by having this dance with me.” And with that he jumped off the stage.

Explosion of cheering and applauded went all over. ‘ _Say yes_ ’ choruses were heard all around, making Jaejoong blush a little. To be honest, he never, in his wildest dreams, did imagine someone doing something like this for him.

“I told you he wasn’t shy.” Heechul appeared behind him. He took Jae’s coat and things while pushing him towards the dance floor, which was empty with the exception of Yunho, now wearing a black, button down silk dress shirt. He was holding a red rose, presenting it to Jae. All the people in the club had surrounded the dance floor, curious to see what was going to happen. “Go have fun….” Heechul whispered in Jae’s ear while giving him a little push once again.

Jaejoong didn’t disappoint.

As soon as he stepped on the dance floor, applauses and cheering erupted. Yunho smiled to him and on cue, the DJ started the music. Soon, the intro of “Sad Tango” from Bi-Rain was heard. Jae crooked his head to the side a little in question.

“Do you know how to tango?” Jaejoong asked in surprise.

The ghost of a smile crossed Yunho's lips, but he quickly composed himself. “Not much actually, but let’s see how it goes. Besides, it takes two to tango…” Yunho took Jaejoong’s hand and abruptly pulled him closer enough to feel his heart.

Yeah, this was the right choice.

Walking forwards with sure steps, Yunho and Jaejoong began to dance. After three steps, Yunho pulled Jaejoong abruptly towards him, bringing his face dangerously close to his lips. On the last second, Jaejoong turned his face to the right and, making sure that Yunho had a good grip on him, he dipped one leg between Yunho's legs while bending the other knee.

Yunho laughed. Jaejoong was on the same page with him. For the rest of the song they dance sensually, as if they were professional dancers, making the temperature of the club grow hotter by some degrees. Everyone’s eyes were on them.

When Jae’s back hit Yunho's front, his right hand went automatically to the back of Yunho's neck while he entwined the other with Yunho's left hand, which was dangerously below his belly button but not enough to be considering indecent. Yunho lowered his head to the crook of Jaejoong’s neck and inhaled, memorizing his scent, a scent that will give him many sleepless nights on the future. Jae moved a little to give him more access while pushing his bottom closer to Yunho's front to just tease him, mixing what his teacher from tango showed him a while ago and what Heechul said and showed him earlier.

“What an interesting choice of song.” Jaejoong murmured a little breathlessly, and he cursed in his mind for it. His plan had totally backfired when Yunho grazed the end of his earlobe with his teeth. He chuckled, not answering Jae’s question and not giving anything away, making Jaejoong to grow bolder.

Now more closely, Jaejoong rotated his hips while going down and up again, just to retreat. On and on they went, playing a chase game and getting bolder and bolder but not enough to get arrested for indecent exposure. Jaejoong noticed that Yunho lied about not knowing how to dance. He was way too good to be a mere apprentice.

“You lied.” Jaejoong said seductively in Yunho's ear, returning the tease from later.

“About?” he said casually, as if not affected by Jae’s play.

“You dance way too well.”

“Or…maybe you’re just one heck of a teacher.” Yunho smirked.

“I haven’t leaded once since we started dancing, so I’ll go with no, I’m not.”

Yunho smirked when Jae looked up to him. He knew the look in the angel’s eyes very well. Hell, he bet he had the same one in his eyes right now.

_Want._

The song ended and everybody clapped and cheered. Others fanned themselves, saying that that was the hottest dance they have ever seen and that they can swear they saw sparks flying between them at some point. Yunho took Jaejoong’s hand and quickly walked away. He couldn’t wait anymore. He had to have Jaejoong now.

Yunho was pissed with himself for not understanding the reason for his sudden crave for the blond angel but he knew that if he didn’t sate it now, he would go crazy.

Thankfully (for Yunho because he totally forgot), Heechul was at the door with Jaejoong’s and his things, ready for departure.

“Damn I feel like departing newlyweds.” Heechul murmured low enough for neither of them to hear. “Here, your things. Have fun but don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” He winked at them and gave them their things. Just when they were about to leave, Heechul took Yunho's arm and said: “Oh! I almost forgot. Yunho, Jae hasn’t eaten anything since this afternoon.” Then whispered in his ear: “Take good care of him or I’ll destroy your career. Yeah, that’s right, I know who you are and don’t worry, I won’t say anything but be careful. He has suffered enough for you to add more.”

Yunho nodded and, unconsciously taking Jaejoong and linking hands, they left.

“I hope I made the right choice.” Heechul sighted.

A hand rested on his shoulders and he knew Hangeng was behind him.

“You did baby, it’s time you let him go. He has to fly and learn.”

“I know…but it still hurts.”

“See it his way, is practice for when our own children’s time comes.” He kissed Heechul’s temple.

“Damn you for being so perfect.” Heechul pouted because he knew his lover was right.

“Baby, I'm far from perfect. Come on, we have work to do.” He tugged on Heechul’s sleeve.

“I love you Hannie.” Heechul hugged his love and walk away, swaying his hips a little more than necessary.

“And they asked me why I love him…” Hangeng said under his breath and left behind the swaying hips of his lovely feline, a knowing smile on his lips.

**_ Yunho POV: _ **

As Heechul ordered, I took Jaejoong to eat and then to take a walk. For the first time I was nervous as hell as to what to do next since he wasn’t like others I have dated before.

“Where do you want to go now?” I asked him since I promised him this date was going to be about him. Heck, after how badly I behave, is worth it.

“H-How ab-bout somewhere w-warm?” he stuttered, and I looked at him, just in time to see him hugging himself tighter.

Damn that was so stupid of me!

I took his hand and brought him towards me, hugging him so that he could get warmer…or at least that’s the excuse I gave myself.

We tried for about twenty minutes to catch a taxi but we failed in every turn. Finally noticing my surroundings, I saw that we were close to the hotel I was staying at.

“How about we go to the hotel I’m staying in and I’ll order some hot chocolate? That way we can rest a little.

“S-Sure…everything just to get away from this cold. Why it turned so cold all out of a sudden?” He was right. One minute it was pleasant, the other we were freezing out.

When I took my phone out to call the hotel so that the hot chocolate was already waiting on my room, I understood why it was so cold. It was already two in the morning!

“Damn!” I muttered.

“What’s wrong?” Jae looked worried.

“Nothing. Come on, we’re close.”

**_ Jaejoong POV: _ **

“OHMYGOSH! I love you!!!” I threw myself on the floor in front of the fire, as close as the heat allowed me, talking to it as if it was my long, lost lover. Yunho only laughed, handing me the cup full of hot chocolate and mini marshmallows. He knows how I like my chocolate?! “I thought we were going to the hotel?” I asked, looking around the little cottage we were in while taking little sips on the chocolate. _It’s hot!_

“We are. This villa is part of the hotel. I just wanted something more private, intimate and more comfortable, and this was it.” Yunho said while sitting on the white sofa in front of the fire. He took his jacket and shoes off and leaned back, closing his eyes and stretching his arms to the sides. He looked tired and for some reason I wanted to take care of him.

Without thinking it twice, I put the cup on the floor and standing up from it, I walked towards him, sitting at the end of his feet. I took one of them in my hands and, taking the sock off, I started to rub it.

“What are you doing?” Yunho asked while raisin an eyebrow in question, a curious look in his eyes.

I just smiled, shrugged and continued working.

“Damn, whatever you do, don’t stop!” Yunho moaned in delight as I expertly worked on his feet, unlocking all the knots and massaging the tension away. I did the same with the other foot, relaxing him away. “Wow I really needed that.” He said when I finished, sounding pleased and happy. I blushed a little thanks to the praise.

Suddenly, Yunho pulled me up and sat me on his lap, making me straddle him. Without realizing it, his lips had molded to mine, kissing me softly. I sat there, froze and eyes wide open in surprise, unable to move.

What just happen?

**_ No One POV: _ **

After a couple of seconds, Jaejoong started to respond to the kiss. Wrapping his hands around Yunho's neck, he closed his eyes and crushed his lips more forcefully. He didn’t understand it, but he needed to be close to Yunho, one way or another.

“Wha-What was that for?” Jaejoong said breathlessly against Yunho's lips, his hands were a fist, grasping Yunho's hair tightly at the nape of his neck.

“A thank you kiss, I suppose…” Yunho whispered back, foreheads together, stroking the younger’s lower back. “Thank you, you have no idea how much I really needed that.” Yunho chuckled, still hugging Jaejoong.

“Hmm…how was it again? The tha-”

Jaejoong couldn’t finish the sentence. Yunho put his hand on the nape of Jaejoong’s neck ad brought the angel’s lips towards his. Jae responded and moaned, pulling himself closer, if possible. Tongues battled, teeth clashed, in a dance older than time, with such fiery passion that broke no argument as to what was going to happen next.

Yunho was at his limit. Even though he knew he had to be gentle, he couldn’t wait anymore. Seeing the floor as the closest option, he threw themselves and some cushions down to it.

“Wh- _ehh_?” Jaejoong started but soon all that came out of that pretty mouth were moans and groans of pleasure.

Yunho had gone down on him.

**_ Heechul's POV: _ **

“Baby, how about if we close the place early?” Hangeng came close and hugged me from behind, practically moaning in my ear.

“Shut up, you pervy old man.” I murmured back to him and continued working. He just chuckled and left. I was too worried about Jae to care.

Yes, I know, after all the teasing I did to him now I’m worrying right? Well yeah, that’s how I am…

Somewhere a piano started to play from far away and when I looked to the grand piano we had on stage, Micky was playing it. Wow, the kid was skilled. Suddenly I recognized the song he was playing. It was our song…Hangeng and mine. When I looked around, Hannie was dressed in a white tux…how the hell he changed so fast?!

He started to sing and that was all it took for me to tear up a little. Yeah, I was a sucker for that…

When the song ended, Hangeng had already walked all the way to me, and now was standing in front of me, in all his sexy and handsome glory.

“Wha-”

He dropped to his knees.

“I know you have waited a lot for this but I just couldn’t find the right moment and I know how you get when things are not done the way you expected them to be, so I hope I did it right.” He cleared his throat and spoke again. “Kim Heechul, you’re my love, my kiss, my heart. Our love has been tested through the years and we have stayed together still. Even though, I want this to be permanent…forever. Will you do me the honor of marrying me and made me the most happy and lucky son of a bitch that has walked this earth?” he opened a black velvet box and I gasped.

On it was the most amazing ring I have ever seen covered in diamonds.  
It was simple, not too feminine nor too much, it was just perfect for me, and I’ve never been gladder he knew me like this.

I couldn’t speak, tears roamed freely down my cheeks, and I bet he was getting impatient, but I was still speechless.

“Damn Heechul say something before I get a cramp here.” He muttered and that did it. I laughed.

“Of course I will, you sexy idiot!” I laughed and threw myself to him, hugging him and kissing him.

Thinks couldn’t have gone better.

**_ No One POV: _ **

“ _Nnnngg_ …wa…wait…sto- _ahhh_!!!” Jaejoong moaned while Yunho ravished him slowly.

Already both of them naked in front of the fire, Yunho worshiped Jaejoong’s body by kissing and licking every inch of it, which made Jaejoong grow more sexually frustrated. Even thought this was Jaejoong’s first time, he was getting impatient about something he couldn’t understand.

“All good things to those who wait, Jae.” Yunho said between Jaejoong’s legs and Jae suppressed a shudder coming up. Yunho wasted no time and took Jae’s manhood in his mouth, deep throating him in one go.

“ _Ahhh_ …fu-shit! ... _nnnghh_.” Jaejoong trusted his hips up as he rode the incredible pleasure.

Yunho's head kept bubbling up and down, licking and sucking around, learning what Jae liked and what drove him crazy. While doing so, he prepared Jae for his intrusion, inserting a lubed finger first and moving it back and forth, helping the later relax for him.

“Damn you Yunho!” Jaejoong muttered, hiding a smile.

He couldn’t believe what was happening.

“Damn it, I want you so much I can't wait anymore.” Yunho said as he came up again and took Jaejoong’s lips in his, kissing him passionately while stoking his member delicately up and down. He had already two fingers in Jae and was adding the third one, stretching him. Jaejoong whimpered a little, getting used to the intrusion, but then moaned when he felt the electrical currents ran through him. Yunho had founded his prostate.

“What the heck are you waiting for? For me to combust due to pleasure? Please Yunho, take me!” Jaejoong was so drown in pleasure that he didn’t care about the things that came out of his mouth.

Apparently, that was all it took. Yunho stood up and searched for a condom near his bag and more lube, returning just to see Jaejoong stroking and playing with himself. The scene was so erotic it nearly unmade Yunho, who was very, _very_ close.

“Having fun?” Yunho asked as soon as he sat on the floor again, stroking himself shamelessly.

“You…took…a long- _nnnhg_ -time…in return…” Jaejoong said between pants, eyes glazed with lust and longing. “Please…” he stretched one hand towards Yunho and, entwining hands together, pulled the other above him. “Now…please…I want you, now.”

Jaejoong was panting, his hair splashed on the floor. The soft light the fire caused shined and licked Jaejoong’s pearly white skin, creating a magical scene. Yunho was sure that if he planned to do it like this, it would never work out. So, he took advantage of it and without a second to waist, he took his fingers out and, applying more lube to his pulsing dick, positioned himself, ready to give Jaejoong what he asked for.

“Baby, when I tell you, breathe in and then let it go softly as you push out, ok? That way it won’t hurt as much.” Jaejoong nodded and inhaled deeply. “Let it go baby, and push softly.” Yunho said groaning while pushing in, breaking first through that sphincter of muscles at the entrance of Jae’s hole. Jae winced, tensing a little and making it difficult for Yunho to continued. So, he kissed Jae passionately while distracting him, willing him to relax. When he felt him getting better, he pushed inside inch by slowly inch. Once he was a little in, he told Jae to breath…the worst was over. Slowly he moved all the way in... _deep, deep, deep inside_... stopping only when his balls caressed Jae’s behind. Both exhaled when Yunho stilled, giving Jaejoong time to adjust to him.

Damn but it was killing Yunho. He wanted to move, but he didn’t want to harm the angel under him. He was glad he putted the cushion under Jae, since that way it was more comfortable and easier. Still, it didn’t help to the little pain the latter was feeling.

Yunho cuddled his face in the crook of Jaejoong’s neck, willing his body to calm down a little until…

“Fuck…” Yunho muttered when Jae’s walls tightened around him.

“Please…move...now!” Jaejoong moaned out loud and that was all he needed to hear.

Shifting and pulling out slowly, he savored the way Jaejoong tightened more and more, not wanting to let him go. In one swift push, he slammed forward, hitting Jae’s prostate dead on.

“ _Ahhh_!!!” Jae’s body arched from the floor, unconsciously impaling Yunho deeply, his mouth forming a captivating _O_ as he felt the pleasure he was receiving. Then Yunho started to _really_ move.

In and out, in and out, rotating his hips here and there, Yunho set a pace, a rhythm, one that Jaejoong was more than happy to follow. And so, he did. Putting his hands on Yunho's back, he scratched him, trying to get him in further. Yunho took himself out and Jaejoong shouted at the lost. Without losing a beat, Yunho turned Jae to his front, and he thrust forward inside again from behind. This way he was deeper in Jaejoong, just as he wanted, as they both wanted.

“Yes!” Jaejoong hissed and thrust back just as Yunho was thrusting forward.

_It was magical and downright perfect._

Why had he waited this long to do this? Now he knew what all the fuss was about. But, was it going to be good with just anyone? Or was it this good because it was Yunho who was making love to him? Yes, making love. There is no way this could be called fucking. It was just plain old lovemaking.

Giving as much as he was receiving, both of them made love all night, in front of the fire, until the early morning marked by the sun rising…

_It was indeed a good, good night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have enjoyed so far!!! Remember to leave comments and kudos!!! 
> 
> Until next time!!!


	5. Chapter 4: All Alone

**_ Chapter 4: All Alone _ **

**_ ~One Year Later~ _ **

**_ No One POV: _ **

“ _Ladies and gentlemen, welcome once again to ELEKTRIK in this open-mic night. Tonight, new talents will be displayed as well as the ones we already know. So, I wish them all good luck and to all of you a fun and amazing night._ ” The MC started and so the night began.

“Ok, it’s show time. Come on guys, hurry up! Make us proud!” Hang Heechul barked orders to all the participants, telling them when their turn was and checking that everything was in place.

Hangeng strode in on the chaos that was the backstage, all mighty and powerful, with an I-own-the-place-so-deal-with-it look on. Heechul sense him before he heard the mad man.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Hangeng stopped in front of Heechul, hands crossed on his chest and a nasty glare on his face.

Heechul battered his eyelashes at him. “What does it look like I'm doing? I'm running the show as I always do.” He said extra sweetly.

Hangeng’s face softened. “True, but don’t exceed yourself. It’s not just you anymore.” He murmured while softly caressing Heechul's three and a half months’ pregnant belly.

“Believe me, I won’t forget.” Heechul said with a roll of his eyes. “Anyhow, I promise to be extra careful. Now go run your empire while I run a show. Off you go!” Heechul pecked his husband’s lips and shushed him out.

‘ _Now…to find the star of the night._ ’ Heechul thought while walking the opposite direction.

**_ {…} _ **

“Jae, are you ready?... … … Jaejoong?... … … KIM MOTHERFUCKING JAEJOONG OPEN THE MOTHERFUCKING DOOR RIGHT THIS FUCKING INSTANT!!!” Heechul's voice boomed all the way to Hangeng’s office in the fifth floor. Yeah, he was that mad.

“Sorry _anikii_ , I was sleeping with my headphones on.” The tall dark-haired man answered, apologizing while fixing his hair a little and rubbing his eyes cutely. Even thought he was ready; he was tired thanks to yet another sleepless night.

“Where’s Micky?” Heechul asked looking around.

“He’s supposed to be in stage already.”

“Ok, then let’s go.” Heechul said and off they went.

**_ {…} _ **

The public cheered to yet another person coming out of the stage. Up until now the night has been successful, but it was yet to end.

“And now, for the main event. A young man, accompanied by his best friend on the piano, will surprise us all with his talent, singing out his heart in an original song. Give a really warm welcome to Hero.”

People cheered and stood up, clapping ad welcoming him to the stage. Jaejoong smiled to them and sat on the chair close to the piano. Soon the chords of the song started, and he began to sing: 

( ** _A/N: what’s in bold is what he’s singing...the other is the translation :)_** )

**Sarang haetdeon gieok soge sara**

**Sojunghaetdeon apeumdo gieok soge nama**

_Live in the loved memories_

_Cherished pain is also left in there (memories)_

**Sseureojimyeo neol butjapgo sorichyeodo oji anha**

**Neol oechigo butjabado oji anha boiji anha**

_I tried to hold you back as I fall…even I cry out (to call you) you wouldn’t come.._

_Even I catch you and shout...you wouldn’t come.. i don’t see you_

**I feel so all alone**

**I feel so all alone**

**I wanna run to you my love**

**I am saving**

**All my love for you**

**Love love love love love**

**Love love love love love**

**Nae mamsoge bimiri doen uri sarang kkeonaeryeodo**

**Jinachin nae huhoega neol chajeuryeo haedo mangne**

_Even I dislodge our love which became a secret from my heart_

_Even my overly regret searches for you.. it’s obstructed_

**I feel so all alone**

**I feel so all alone**

**I wanna run to you my love**

**I am saving**

**All my love for you**

**Love Love Love Love Love with you my love**

**Love Love Love Love Love with you my love**

**Love Love Love Love Love with you my love**

**Love Love Love Love Love with you my love**

**I feel so all alone**

**I feel so all alone**

**I wanna run to you my love**

**I am saving**

**All my love for you**

People stood up and clapped, some of them even had tears running down his cheeks. Jaejoong had managed to capture them all, even though the lyrics of his song were in Korean. True that some subtitles had been added to those who didn’t understood the language but still, it was hard to keep the attention on you while the subtitles are played. Still he managed to do just that…and he was amazing at it.

“Excuse me, can I speak to you for a minute?” a man, approximately in his fifties, stopped Jaejoong as he left the stage. He was wearing an expensive three-piece suit and his presence screamed power.

“Sure, what can I do for you?”

“My name is Lee Soo Man and, after seeing that amazing performance I want you to work for me.” The man said full of himself, sure that Jaejoong would accept his offer once he heard his name. Not for anything he had a reputation like his…

“Erm sorry to be rude but you never told me what your work consists on and what will I do there…” Jae crossed his arms, his I-don’t-take-bullshit-from-anyone pose on.

“Oh, my bad. I thought that once you heard my name you would know…but I guess not. I’m the CEO of SM Entertainment. I want to make you a professional singer and believe me when I say to you that I don’t usually do this, take someone without a proper audition, but after that performance…let’s say you passed.” Soo Man started to offer the whole package he only offered to the best of the best and the ones he had the longest to Jaejoong. He knew that Jaejoong would be a star in no time –since he was a natural- and he really didn’t want to lose him. The kid was a diamond in the rough, and he wanted to polish that.

“That all sounded awesome and all, but you never told him where SM was located and stuffs…” Heechul appeared behind Jaejoong, trying hard not to glare at the old man.

“True but I was getting to that. There is one office here in Tokyo but the HQ and where you will be located will be in South Korea. Of course, if you accept, you be moved to one of the apartments as I already told you and the expenses of the flight and all will be covered by us.” Soo Man started to explain and answer everything they asked, and with a man like Heechul asking the right questions, he knew he had to be truthful.

“Okay, you convinced me, but I won’t go without my best friend, the one who was playing the piano.” Jaejoong stated.

“Then there will be no problem. I already talked to Mr. Park and he said the same thing about you, so I think we’re set.” Soo Man smiled and proceeded to tell Jaejoong all the things he needed for tomorrow and at what time his people will come get him, and with that he left.

“I guess you are going after all huh?” Heechul said as he looked at the retreating figure of Lee Soo Man.

“Did I make the right choice _anikii_?” Jae turned around and looked at Heechul a little worried. Heechul smiled a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“Just make sure that, no matter what happens or who you meet there, you will take care of yourself and your heart.”

They hugged, told Hangeng about it and, with both of their blessings, Jaejoong and Yoochun left to Korea.

**_ One Week Later _ **

**_ Yunho POV: _ **

_Another sleepless night…_

_Another day that goes by…_

_And still, I don’t know anything about you._

_Where are you?_ _What are you doing?_

 _Are you ok?_ _Are you well?_

_You have no idea how many times I regret leaving you angel…_

_But, I didn’t know it will be this hard._

_No matter what I do I can’t forget about you._

_Damn it!_

“Hey, wake up or we will be scolded again. The car is waiting. We have a really tight schedule today and I think we will have to train some new recruits or something…” Changmin nagged at the entrance of my door while buttoning up his shirt.

“Yeah, I'm already up.” I murmured and turned in my bed, trying to get up. The blinds of my room were shut and my whole room was dark.

“Another sleepless night?” Changmin asked crossing his arms and looking close at his friend.

“You could say that…”

“Wow man, I wish I could have seen the cutie that gives you sleepless nights and blue balls. Hell, I haven’t seen you with any other woman or man since you returned from Tokyo a year ago…and that’s saying a lot considering the playboy that you are.” Changmin smirked.

“Shut up. Last time I checked you were the one nominated to that position, not me.” I spat back. I wasn’t in the mood to argue with him, so I stood up and went to take a shower to prepare for the long day ahead.

**_ {…} _ **

“Any news on the trainees we have assigned?” I asked Changmin once we were in the car in-route to SM.

“Not much. We have their names and what they do or what they were in by…” he said while looking at the records. Unfortunately, it didn’t contain pictures…

“Dude, that’s more than what we need. So?”

“Park Yoochun. He’s a very talented pianist and a singer. Good rapper and dancer too. He’s a fast learner as he proved this past week. Soo Man sees a lot of talent in him. Plus, he’s amazingly good at English, having lived in the U.S. and all.”

“Good, at least he wouldn’t give us problem in learning.” I said while looking outside, my mind wandering to the blond angel once-again…

“Dude for the love of all that’s holy, COME BACK TO EARTH!” Changmin screamed while smacking the back of my head.

“Damn Min! Okay, okay I’m back. Jesus!” I cursed while rubbing the hurting area.

“I was telling you about the other one. Soo Man thinks he’s some sort of prodigy in the singing department. Hell, he even has a voice register bigger than mine…and that’s saying a lot. He has mastered the Japanese language and he’s a quick learner. He’s good at rapping too but not as good as the other one so Soo Man prefers to leave him singing. He dances ball room dance, so he’ll need help with the dances…kind of. Hmm…what was the name of your blond angel, again?” Changmin was looking at the paper, furrowing his brows, deep in thinking.

“Jaejoong, why?” I raised an eyebrow.

“No last name?”

“No.” I shrugged.

“Dude seriously…talk about “wham-bang-thank you-Sir…” you should know better than that. No wonder he’s giving you nightmares…”

“Changmin…your point.”

“It’s just that this guy’s name is Kim Jaejoong, so I wondered…” he shrugged.

In a space of nanoseconds, my heart started to beat faster.

 _It couldn’t be_ …life couldn’t be this cruel or this amazing…

“Driver…can you go faster?”

**_ {…} _ **

“Oh here you guys are. Yunho, Changmin this is Park Yoochun and Kim Jaejoong.” Soo man presented them.

“… … … _Angel_?” I stood rooted to the floor, unable to believe what my eyes were seeing. My blond angel was back, only that he was now dark haired.

“Excuse me but who are you? I don’t remember meeting any sob’s lately since last year.” He answered with what to anyone would be a look of sincere confusion but to me it was one of pure hate and hurt.

What have I done?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dundunduuuuuuuuun~  
> Oh no Yunhochan what have u done~
> 
> Seeyaon the next chapter~  
> xoxo,  
> Fanykuroi~


	6. Chapter 5: Still in Love (Part 1)

**_ Chapter 5: Still in Love (part 1) _ **

**_ Jaejoong POV: _ **

“Do you know each other?” Soo Man, Yoochun and the one called Changmin asked at the same time.

“Yes.” Yunho said at the same time I said “No.”

“Which one is it?” Yoochun asked looking doubtful at Yunho. A shadow of recognition passed Changmin's features and he smirked at Yunho. Apparently, he knew who I was.

“I don’t know him. Can we go on? I want to start on what we were assigned.”

“I like your eagerness Jaejoong. Come this way.” Soo Man said as if nothing happened and we all followed him.

“What’s going on Jae? Who is he?” Yoochun whispered, a little bit worried and suspicious of the man walking behind me.

“I promise to explain later but, for now just go with the flow okay?” he nodded and soon we enter a dance room.

“Okay I will leave you guys to your new instructors; they’ll know what to do. Ask them if you need anything or need help in something.” And with that Soo Man left, leaving me with my best friend, a man I don’t know, and with the worst living nightmare on this earth. Lucky me…

“Ange-”

“Soooo, my name is Shim Changmin and I will be your singing coach…to put it in a way.” Changmin thankfully interrupted whatever Yunho was about to say. “The weird guy behind me is Jung Yunho. My stage name is Max and his is U-Know, so don’t worry if someone calls us like that.” Changmin introduced himself and Yunho and soon our training began, thankfully not leaving space for Yunho to speak to me.

And like that three weeks had passed. I had thrown myself into training, totally ignoring Yunho while trying to keep up with the rest. To tell the truth, it was tiring but I loved every second of it. Finally, I was doing what I love the most.

Heechul had called me from time to time to see how I was doing. He confessed he knew who Yunho was from the beginning but didn’t say anything because it wasn’t his business. Obviously, I was mad at him, but I forgave him since I understood. He told me his baby was doing more than excellent and that on his next check-up he will know what he was having. He also told me that Hangeng sometimes got more than a little territorial and overprotective of them. I laughed while imagining the scene.

A few days after we met with Changmin and Yunho, another member had joined. His name was Kim Junsu and he was even shyer than I was but was a total cutie. I got along with him right away. Apparently Yoochun like him too because he didn’t leave his side. I almost felt sorry for my best friend since Junsu was flat-out avoiding him while super red in the face. Poor man, he will suffer blue balls for a long time…

“Jaejoong, can we speak?” Yunho asked taking me by surprise and off-guard.

I was currently in one of the dances rooms’ couches, alone while reading a novel Junsu let me borrow. I was so engrossed in it that I didn’t hear the door being open nor I sensed him until it was too late. I sighed.

And here…we…go.

“What do you want Yunho?” I didn’t even bother to look at him, still pretending to be reading.

I couldn’t concentrate well when we were in the same room so no point in keep reading.

“At least look at me, please? I refuse to speak to myself.” He was angry but no more than I was.

“Why? You don’t deserve even my attention after what you did to me…”

“That’s what I'm trying to explain!” he almost shouted and I looked…okay more like glared… at him.

“Why did you leave? I knew from the beginning that what we had was never something permanent but, the least you should have done was say goodbye. But _noooo_ , almighty Jung Yunho only left a note saying that he will be back, but it didn’t say when. So, guess what Yunho? I got tired of waiting. For what? Another pitiless fuck? I'm not your whore so don’t expect me to come back to you.” I stood up and walked towards the door ready to leave.

As my hand grabbed the handle, I turned a little, looking back at him with all my feelings poured into that look…the last one. “I loved you, but I got over you...I wasn't going to wait for you forever...It's too late, I already moved on.” And with that I left him there, trying very hard to not cry.

**_ Yunho POV: _ **

He left again and it’s my entire fault. His parting words echoed in my head over and over.

_He loved me…_

_He got over me…?_

_He already moved on._

_To whom?_

_Yoochun guy? But he’s behind Junsu…I think._

_Then who? A guy in Japan?_

Shit! Why does it affect me so much?! He was supposed to be a one-night stand and nothing more!

“Damn it!” I threw my phone on the wall, hearing it crack and sat on the couch Jaejoong was sitting, putting my head on my hands. _What the hell have I done?_

“You know, doing nothing won’t help.”

“And what do you suggest I do, Changmin? In case you didn’t hear, he doesn’t want anything to do with me.” I replied sarcastically and a little more than annoyed. I didn’t want to see anyone right now, and Changmin wasn’t known for being subtle.

“Well, that might be a problem.”

“What do you mean?” I looked up to him, my brows furrowing in question.

“They’re moving in with us a week after now and, last time I checked, we only have three rooms. Someone will have to share rooms and you know how well I do that…so that’s a no-no for me.” He smirked and I swear I could hear the wheels in his mind running. He’s up to something.

“What are you thinking?”

**_ Jaejoong POV: _ **

“This cannot be happening. Please Yoochun tell me this is not happening.”

I stared in horror at the memo we received saying that, thanks to some construction this building was having we will have to move in to the “Royal” dorms, where only the five best of the best groups stays, and share rooms with the members of TVXQ.

“Why of all the bands and people it has to be them?!”

“Calm down Jae, it’s only temporary. Come on let’s pack.”

“Easy for you to say…” I murmured to myself.

Easy for him to say because he didn’t know what a herculean task was for me to stay away from Yunho as much as possible. I do hate him, I will never forgive what he did to me, but that doesn’t mean my heart is listening and, to be honest, that little shit is starting to give me troubles…

I started packing and preparing everything for our moving. This day couldn’t be shittier…

As we arrived there, I automatically understood why only the five best stayed here. It was… amazingly royal, to say the least. As we walked towards the elevator, some girls looked us up and down and smirked. Some guys glared; others smiled… the usual.

Surprisingly, the TVXQ dorm was on the penthouse, meaning they were the “royalty” or “kings” of the company for now; a title that can be easily taken if they let their guard down.

As we arrived, we found the door opened and Changmin and their manager moving things around. Yunho was nowhere in sight thank god.

“Oh, you’re here. Come on in, we’re just fixing some things.” Changmin said cheerfully.

“Welcome. Here is the listing as to who will share rooms with whom. Changmin, help them get comfortable and contact me only- _ONLY_ \- if necessary.” The manager glared the last part and Changmin smirked.

“Yes, sir.” He saluted and smiled as the manager left grumbling.

“So, since I hate sharing and I had problems before with Yunho thanks to it, I will be alone in my room. According to this paper, Yoochun will share the third room with Junsu, leaving Jaejoong to share Yunho's room with him…”

“WHAT?! OH, HELL NO!” I almost killed Changmin even though it wasn’t his fault.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger!!! I was just saying what the paper says!" Changmin moved back out of my reach.

“Oh, come on Jae, it’s just room sharing, nothing more…” Yoochun said while holding me down.

“Shut the fuck up Yoochun. You just want to have Junsu to yourself.” I glared at him.

“Well, there is that…” he smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love evil Changmin lol He's always up to something huehuehue
> 
> Remember to leave me some comments for me to respond back and to show love with kuddos if you loved this story so far!!! Also feel free to scare the love~
> 
> Until Next Chappie~  
> Xoxo,
> 
> Fanykuroi~


	7. Chapter 6: Still in Love (Part 2)

**_ Chapter 6: Still in Love (part 2) _ **

**_ Yunho's POV: _ **

“Okay that’s a wrap everybody!” the photographer announced, and everyone cheered. I got my things together and was ready to leave when someone interrupted me.

“ _Oppa_ , what are you going to do after this?” Jessica asked sweetly.

In a past I would have taken what she was about to offer…but now, she didn’t interest me. No one did but the angel that currently hated my guts and was probably already at home.

“I'm going home Jess. Have new roommates to introduce myself to and room sharing to work out.” I tried to discreetly distance myself from her, but she was too persistent and smart…kind of, sort of…

“Fine, maybe next time?” she pouted and looked at me expectantly.

“Maybe.” I answer while walking away, not in the mood to deal with anyone else.

**_{…}_ **

“I’m home.” I said but once I cross the threshold, I knew this would be a long day.

Changmin was watching TV alongside Yoochun, laughing at something I really didn’t care; Junsu was cooking something in the kitchen that really smelled delicious and Jaejoong was nowhere to be seen.

“Dude I advise you to take some safety measures once you enter your room. Jaejoong is there.” Changmin warned without looking away from the television.

“Got it.”

As I walked towards my room, I prepared mentally to what I was going to say.

I knew any excuse was futile. Even if I told him the reason, I still left him, and I know there’s no coming back from it. At least I can try and convince him to live in peace without disturbing one another…

For some reason, my chest painfully contracted at the thought of not having him. I have no idea what he did to me to want him so, but I knew I couldn’t live without him, and no one else will ever do. I knew it was a long shot but, maybe with time and if I played my cards right, I could have him back…

_My Angel…_

As I entered my room, I stood there watching a peacefully Jaejoong sleep on my bed. Many thoughts crossed my head but, watching the sight in front of me, I want it to see it for the rest of my life. I quickly shook my head as I covered him with the comforter. After what I put him through, I was sure he was wishing me a slow and painful death, delivered by him preferably.

I quickly changed my clothes silently, as to not disturb him, and closed the door as I walked away. Everyone was sitting on the table or helping arrange everything on it when I came back.

“You’re alive, I see…” Changmin smirked.

“Yeah, he was sleeping.” I said while I took a seat at the table.

“Here is one of my main dishes. Hope you enjoy it.” Junsu said happily.

Once he visited us, we discovered how much he liked to cook and how well he was at it, so we assigned that to him.

“Mmm this is really good Junsu! No one can rivalry your cooking! Well…maybe except for Jae that is. He is one amazing cook.” Yoochun announced, making young Junsu blush a little. Hmmm I see something going on there…

“I-I’ll go wake Jae up.” And with that Junsu flee to my room.

Poor Yoochun, he’ll have blue balls for a while.

**_ Jaejoong POV: _ **

“Jae…wake up, dinner is served. We’re all waiting for you.” I heard Junsu speak from far away and then more closely.

Oh, so I end up falling asleep.

As I woke up, I noticed that Yunho’s jacket was lying defenseless on the armchair near the window where there was nothing before. So Yunho entered the room when I was asleep? I sat on the bed making the comforter pool in my lap. I didn’t remember covering myself either. What the hell is he playing at?

Shaking my head, I stood up and walked to the dinner room. I started to think that maybe Yunho had a reason to leave and that I was being childish by not allowing him to explain. But even as I tried to reason with myself, my anger went all out and told me not to listen to the voice of reason. By the time I reach the table I was full out on the mental monologue; anger vs. reason vs. feelings = total weird depressive mess.

Yeah, I was a mess.

“Good, now that everyone’s here, let’s eat!” Changmin cheerfully said, starting to devour his food.

That did it.

I burst out laughing so hard that tears streamed down my cheeks. Apparently, it was contagious, because Junsu started to laugh with me and the Yoochun joined. Even Yunho cracked a smile.

Changmin stopped eating, a questioning look on his face. We all just ignored him and resume eating.

“This is the first time I hear you laugh so freely. I like the sound of it.” Yunho calmly stated and I couldn’t help but blush. I was going to say something back to him, but I opted not to.

Dinner went off swiftly and soon was over. Yoochun asked if we liked to see a movie and we all agreed. Changmin took what he called the “king’s throne”; a recliner with massage buttons and all that fancy stuffs. The advantage of that seat was how it was strategically placed in the best view to the TV. Yeah, it was the king’s throne alright. Junsu and Yoochun took the loveseat-slash-couch, which made me raise an eyebrow. Who thought super shy Junsu will let Yoochun sit with him? I ended on the floor with Yunho.

Yoochun decided that, since it was still early, we should watch as many of “Pirates of the Caribbean” movies as we could. Knowing him, he would watch all of them. After stating his claim in the throne and threatening to beat the crap out of anyone who took his chair, Changmin left to make some popcorn while I went to make some drinks.

“ _Soooo_ , did you talk to him? Did you clear the misunderstanding of a year ago?” I couldn’t help but overhear Yoochun faintly ask Yunho.

“No. When I went to talk to him a week ago, he shut me out.” Yunho sighted and kept going. “He went as far as to tell me that he loved me, but he got over me; that he wasn’t going to wait on me forever.” He gave a faint chuckle that sounded off. “To tell you the truth, of all the things he said, that part hurt the most and I don’t even know why.”

“But…have you tried to talk to him after that?” this time it was Junsu who spoke.

“I have, but he was too engrossed on work and working hard in avoiding me that he didn’t notice. I think that was for the better. That way I hope he has time enough to cool down for me to try again.”

“Good, you haven’t given up. He has to know about the accident.” That stopped me cold.

_Accident?_

_Whose? His?_

_How?_

_When? What happened?_

Questions swam my mind and I had this urge to go to him and demand answers, but I barely restrained myself and held my tongue.

“You know, you should give him a chance. He has been in hell this past year; the least you can do is hear him out.” Changmin was leaning on the counter, hips resting on the border, arms crossed and with a serious expression in his face.

That was a first right there.

Gone was the cheerful, mischievous guy, replaced by the serious guy I was seeing now.

“I…”

“Look, I’m not saying that you have to forgive him and go back to that happy moment. I’m only telling you to hear him out and let him explain.” And with that he took the popcorn and left once again to the living room.

I stood rotted there.

What should I do? After all, Changmin’s right. I sighted and rubbed my eyes.

**_ No One POV: _ **

Jaejoong returned to the living room, looking really tired. “Guys, I'm going to skip the movie and go ahead and sleep. I don’t feel really well right now.” The guys nodded while Changmin glared at Yunho.

“I’ll accompany you…” Yunho began to say while standing up.

“I'm just going to sleep Yunho. It’s not like the room its two blocks away. You don’t need to…”

“We need to talk Jae. We can do this the easy way or the hard way but either way we are going to have that delayed conversation whether you like it or not. So, get going.” Yunho said with the most serious tone he could master, making everything in the room grow silent.

Jaejoong exhaled and nodded, turning and walking away to their room while Yunho followed.

“I feel like saying: ‘Daddy slapped Mommy on the dinner table...’” Changmin said while hugging the life out of the popcorn bowl. “Terrifying…”

“You can say that again.” Yoochun murmured in agreement. Junsu just shivered and unconsciously moved closer to Yoochun.

**_{…}_ **

Jaejoong sat on the bed while Yunho sat on the chair by the window. They stared at each other for a while…not saying anything.

“It’s my fault that I didn’t came back like I promised.” Yunho began.

“To say that it’s obvious is an understanding.” Jae snorted while rolling his eyes.

“I said it was my fault because, when I was on my way to see you again, my car was hit by a truck.” Jaejoong looked wide eyed at Yunho, not believing what he just told him.

“H-How?!” Jaejoong demanded calmly, even when he was anything but.

"The truck driver was drunk and crossed a red light. I was unfortunate to be passing at that time. The truck hit the driver's side. As it is, I'm lucky to be alive. My car didn't make it. I even have some light scars to prove it. Even though they are faint, you can still see them.” Yunho took his shirt off and turned.

Jaejoong gasped and cursed under his breath. Yunho sat again and continued, not bothering to put his shirt on again. "I spend three weeks in the hospital between hospitalization and recoveries. Once I was cleared, TVXQ had too much work piled up that they didn't allow us to leave. Not even when Changmin's mother got sick. I tried to contact you, but I didn't know how. Not even my manager could get a hold of you. I was in hell this past year, angel. Heck, you can even ask Changmin. He will tell you how crazy I drove him." Yunho exhaled and let everything sink into Jae.

Realization crashed down hard as Jaejoong understood the reason why he hasn't heard of Yunho this past year. As his gut has been telling him, it wasn't Yunho's fault...but it didn't hurt any less.

"Even though I understand, and I know it wasn't technically your fault, it still hurts Yunho. I... I will need time to heal and...to even consider you as a friend again. Just...just give me some time, ok?" Jaejoong said with a shaky voice, trying hard not to cry in front of the man he loves.

Yes, he still loves Yunho. Crazy, right?

"I understand. I'll give you some space..." and with that, Yunho put his shirt on and left the room.

Jaejoong started to cry and let everything out. Just when he was recovering, he took out his precious notebook, where he has a lot of song's lyrics and compositions written and began to write yet another one.

As he finished, he put the notebook on the nightstand by the bed and, changing his clothes, he took a shower and went to bed. He was dozing off when he heard Yunho enter the room and, after changing himself and taking a quick shower, he joined Jae on the bed.

"Goodnight my little angel." Yunho murmured and brought Jaejoong close to his embrace.

Jaejoong just snuggle close to him and promptly fell asleep.

**_{...}_ **

"I told you that it would work!" Junsu cheered as he slowly closed the door to the YunJae room.

They went to check that everything was alright and found them cuddling together, already asleep.

"Yeah. The question is for how long..." Changmin said and Yoochun agreed.

**_{…}_ **

A warm feeling spread over Jaejoong's back, causing him to wake up. The curtains were drawn open and the sun's rays were dancing across his skin...his very naked skin.

"The hell?!" Jaejoong bolted from the bed only to notice that he was wearing his sweatpants. Good...he wasn't naked after all.

As he calmed his frantic heart, he risked a glance to the bed. Empty. Jaejoong sighted. In part, it was good that Yunho wasn't here right now. He didn't want to deal with these chaotic feelings now.

A knock on the door snapped him out of this train of thought.

"Jaejoong, are you awake?” Junsu poked his head in the room.

"Yeah, come on in. Where is everyone?" Jae noticed that the house was way awfully quiet. 

"Changmin and Yunho left to do a calendar photo shoot...I think and Yoochun was called to the company. Our schedules begin at two pm."

"And what time is it?"

“11:30 am.”

“Wow, I slept a lot.” But, strangely, he felt better and well rested.

He nodded towards Junsu and quickly started his morning, well afternoon now, routine and to get ready.

The morning went quickly and soon they were taken to SM Headquarters, where their manager was waiting for them.

"Jaejoong, Junsu, glad you're here. I was talking with Yoochun here and I think you guys are ready for the next stage."

"Huh?" both said at the same time.

"Here, take this and learn it well. Your parts are highlighted. You'll record in an hour, so I suggest you learn it well. Don't worry, this is a test to see how prepare you guys are and to help in the areas on which is the most needed. Now go!!"

The three of them looked at each other...Then to the papers in their hands...and then to each other once again and shrugged.

"Get Out...huh. Weird song title, don't you think?" Yoochun spoke.

"Yeah but when you read the rest of the song, it kind of makes sense." Junsu commented.

"I think the most difficult part will be how to interpret the parts correctly, emotionally speaking." Jaejoong thought out loud. "If they want to test us and see how we're doing...maybe is because they're planning to debut us...I think."

"If that's true, aren't we going to become the group who debuted the fastest? Seriously, we haven't been "rookies" even a month!" Junsu said.

Yoochun shrugged and nodded then looked back at the paper. "Let's just do this and see how things turn out."

All of them agreed and began to learn the lyrics and the proper way to express them. Soon they were called and one by one, they started to record their respective parts. They discover that, even thought it was work, they were having fun and that's what counted. After a while, the recording director called it a wrap. When they listened to the ending result, they were all surprised to see how amazing it sounded.

"Ok, it's official. This will be the song we use for your debut." Soo Man announced and they started to laugh and congratulate each other.

"That was so fun! I can't imagine what will be like if I record one of my songs." Jaejoong thought out loud, making everyone stop.

"You write?" Soo Man asked Jae, noticing how he paled a little and nodded faintly. "Well, let's see what you got."

**_{...}_ **

Yunho and Changmin were walking down the hallway when a voice stopped Yunho.

"Do you hear that?" he asked Changmin, thinking it was a product of his imagination.

"I do. That's Jaejoong singing. And if I'm not mistaken, that is one of his originals."

"One of his originals?" Yunho asked arching an eyebrow.

"Yeah...the guy's compositions and lyrics are amazing...even though they're a little sad or melancholic. Still, he has real talent." Changmin said proudly.

Without thinking, Yunho entered the recording studio, followed by Changmin, and sat on the couch at the back, listening to the song...

**_*A Sunny Day Lyrics*_ **

**_Ije neoreul bonaenda dajimhago aesseobwado ireoke nunmulman_ **

**_Georien ni moseubi gadeukhaeseo neomchyeoheulleo nan eum~_ **

**_Haessari cham johaseo nado moreuge georiro naseonda_ **

**_Oraenmaniya yojeum eotteoke jinae_ **

**_Yojeum eotteoke sara sujupge utneun ni moseup geudaeronde_ **

**_Neoneun yeogi inneunde nunmuri cha olla_ **

**_Oneuldo ireoke nan uyeoneul junbihae_ **

**_Gidarinda geuripda geuripda eum~_ **

**_Ije neoreul bonaetda malhaebogo sogyeobwado ttodasi nunmulman_ **

**_Haessaren ni hyanggiga gadeukhaeseo neomchyeoheulleo nan eum~_ **

**_Haneuri cham johaseo nado moreuge georiro naseonda_ **

**_Oraenmaniya yojeum eotteoke jinae_ **

**_Yojeum eotteoke sara hwanhage utneun ni moseup geudaeronde_ **

**_Neoneun yeogi inneunde nunmuri chaolla_ **

**_Oneuldo ireoke nan neol gidaryeo~_ **

**_Oraenmaniya yojeum eotteoke jinae_ **

**_Naneun ireoke sara nal bodeon hwanhan ni pyojeong geudaeronde_ **

**_Naneun yeogi inneunde yeojeonhi neol saranghae_ **

**_Oneuldo ireoke nan uyeoneul junbihae_ **

**_Neol gidaryeo saranghae saranghae eum~_ **

**_ Translation _ ** **_:_ **

**_The streets are filled with images of you, it overflows_ **

**_It’s a sunny day so without knowing, I go out to the streets_ **

**_It’s been a while, how are you doing these days?_ **

**_How is life these days?_ **

**_Your shy smile is still the same I’m still right here but tears rise up_ **

**_Again today, I get ready for a coincidence I wait as I long for you, I long for you “I have let you go now” –_ **

**_I say it and try to deceive myself but once again, only tears fall_ **

**_The sunshine is filled with your scent, it overflows_ **

**_The sky is so pretty that without knowing, I go out to the streets_ **

**_It’s been a while, how are you doing these days?_ **

**_How is life these days?_ **

**_Your bright smile is still the same I’m still right here but tears rise up_ **

**_Again today, I’m waiting for you_ **

**_It’s been a while, how are you doing these days?_ **

**_I’m living like this – your bright face looking at me is still the same_ **

**_I’m still right here and I still love you_ **

**_Again today, I get ready for a coincidence I’m waiting for you,_ **

**_I love you, I love you_ **

Without noticing, tears ran from his eyes, down his cheeks and into his hand on his lap. As he listened to the song, he knew the extent of the hurt he caused Jae without wanting to. Changmin was right; the lyrics were sad and melancholic. But the way he sang it was so beautiful that one had no other option but to listen.

Yunho stood up when the song was over, ready to leave so that Jaejoong couldn't see him until he spoke.

"Can I record another one? This one I compose it last night and it means a lot to me. I'm planning to give it to the person it was written for, so I want to listen to it beforehand...just in case."

"Sure Jae. If all I have to do is listen to your singing, by all means go ahead." Soo Man said and Yunho sat back once again, curious and wondering when he wrote it last night.

**_*Still in Love Lyrics*_ **

**_It's close to morning_ **

**_And I can't see your face._ **

**_How'd we end up this way?_ **

**_You were my sun in every day._ **

**_You'd take my soul every time you go_ **

**_But this time I know,_ **

**_The truth is in your heart; we're dead and gone._ **

**_I know you're tired of broken promises_ **

**_I had too many second chances_ **

**_I'm a lost man for you,_ **

**_Will I ever break through?_ **

**_//I'm still in love (still in love, but)_ **

**_She's thinking of (everyone, but)_ **

**_The very one (I should move on, but)_ **

**_Who's still in love...//_ **

**_I just can't stand to think_ **

**_What my days will be, oh~_ **

**_Without you by my side I just can’t breathe_ **

**_It don't matter what they say,_ **

**_I know nobody can ever take your place._ **

**_I know you're tired of broken promises_ **

**_I had too many second chances_ **

**_I'm a lost man for you,_ **

**_Will I ever break through?_ **

**_////I'm still in love (still in love, but)_ **

**_She's thinking of (everyone, but)_ **

**_The very one (I should move on, but)_ **

**_Who's still in love...////_ **

**_It's painful that everyone knows_ **

**_It's so true I'm nothing but a fool for you_ **

**_But I don't care,_ **

**_I'll always be here_ **

**_Loving you will all I've got_ **

**_I don't care if you love me or not_ **

**_////I'm still in love (still in love, but)[oh, oh, wooh~]_ **

**_She's thinking of (everyone, but) [thinking of~]_ **

**_The very one (I should move on, but)_ **

**_Who's still in love [still in love]///_ **

Everyone was quiet when Jaejoong finished singing. Soon one by one started to clap and congratulate him.

"Can you please leave?" Yunho ask, interrupting everyone, not leaving his gaze from the angel in front.

One look at Yunho's face and they all understood and left, leaving Yunho alone with Jaejoong. Everyone except for Changmin who silently stayed on the couch. 

Before Jaejoong left the booth, Yunho turned the microphone on and talked.

"Is it true? What you just sang, is it true? Do you still love me?"

Jaejoong stared back at him, his eyes wide with surprise. He just stood there, without moving a muscle, staring back at Yunho.

"I asked you a question _Kim Jaejoong_. Do you still love me?" Yunho's face was serious. Jaejoong tried to come up with something but nothing came to mind.

"How long have you been there?" He finally asked.

"Long enough to hear all that you felt this past year when I left and what you felt last night after our talk. Now answer the damn question!"

"Yes, damn it! I still fucking love you! After this damned year when I try my hardest to forget about you, to tame my heart into never love again...here you come and ruin everything once again by making me fall all over again. Hell, now I'm not sure if I ever stopped loving you. _Damn you Yunho_!" Jaejoong was at the verge of angry tears but he wasn't going to give in. He was a man, for crying out loud, and he was going to act like it. So, he glared back at Yunho.

In what looked like an instant, Yunho was inside the booth, kissing him senseless. Jae let the tears fell free then, like a damn had been opened and he couldn’t hold them back. Finally, finally they were where they belonged. They both devoured each other like there were no tomorrow, apologizing through the kiss, pouring all their discovered feelings onto it, making up for the year they lost, remembering each other's faces...each other's mouths...

"Erm...Sorry as hell to interrupt your make-out session, but we've got to go...as in _Now_." Changmin said through the microphone, smirking at the blushing couple.

"We are so continuing this tonight. I've waited a hell of a long time for you." Yunho promised in Jaejoong's ear while pecking his lips once again, making Jae blush.

The three of them walked out of the recording room only to encounter a woman walking straight toward them. Yunho groaned at the same time Changmin murmured " _Incoming trouble_." Jaejoong looked at them puzzled but Changmin said that he will understand in a minute...and so did he.

" _Oppa_!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boi, who will this incoming trouble be? Tune in on the next episode!!!   
> As always super thank you to all that have supported this so far and remember to keep leaving comments~
> 
> xoxo,  
> Fanykuroi~


	8. Chapter 7: 지금처럼 (Jigeumcheoreom)[Like Now]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait but here we go!!!

**_ Chapter 7:  _ ** **_ 지금처럼 _ ** **_ (Jigeumcheoreom)[Like Now] _ **

**_ Jaejoong POV: _ **

" _Oppa_!!!" An annoying blond woman shrieked and fake smiled when she saw us. I looked at Yunho, who was rolling his eyes and then to Changmin who had an annoyed face on. " _Oppa_ , you promised to go out with me the next time we saw each other." she pouted and both Changmin and I raised our eyebrows at that statement.

_Excuse me?!_

"I don't remember saying that to you Jess, ever. Now if you excuse me, we have to leave."

As if seeing me for the first time she addresses me. "Oh, I haven't seen you before. Are you a fan? Maybe a family of Changmin? Oh, silly me I haven't introduced myself. My name is Jessica and I form part of the SNSD group, or Girl Generation if it’s better. And you are?" She smiled ‘sweetly’ but I knew her smile was fake, and her look was superior, as if she was seeing me from above. That pissed me off.

_The bitch._

"I'm just passing by, so if you excuse us, I believe that Yunho told you that we had to leave." I looked at her as if she was a mere underling under me, just like she did, and with that I left with a smirking Changmin and an astonished yet smiling Yunho walking behind me.

"You, my dear Jaejoongie, are my new best friend." Changmin said as soon as he caught up with me. I chuckled and kept walking towards the exit and to our waiting car, mastering all the superiority I have.

On a place like this, either you knew your place and make people respect you or you die...artistically speaking. This was a Jungle...and not the Guns-N-Roses kind, and only the strongest survived. Me, staying with TVXQ, the current royalty of SM, made me behave as if I was part of them, which in a sense I was...

"Do you know what you acted like when we were with Jessica?" Yunho asked with a ghost of a smirk on his lips as he held my hand as we arrived at the limo that was waiting for us with Yoochun and Junsu inside. I raised an eyebrow, telling him to continue. "Like Royalty."

I couldn't help but laugh, but I understood why he said it. He was acknowledging me as part of him...

As we got in, Changmin replayed the scene to Yoochun and Junsu who laughed and commented all the way. Yunho sat beside me, looking outside while holding my hand, not speaking the whole way. Changmin was seated on the side sits while Yoochun and Junsu were sitting in front of us. I could see how slowly everything was becoming alright.

A squeeze on my hand made me look back at Yunho but he was still looking outside, a brush of a smile on his lips. I did notice that Changmin didn’t tell Yoochun and Junsu about what happened at the recording studio and my guess is that he either was waiting for us to finally make-up and tell them, or he was waiting for us to go away so that he could tell them himself. Knowing him, I bet he was opting for the latter option.

“We arrived, sirs.” The chauffer said as he parked the limo in the entrance of the building and opened Yunho’s door. People had stopped in their tracks to see who does the limo belongs to and I blushed rapidly. I felt embarrassed by receiving all this attention when we even weren’t stars yet. Even though I acted like that in front of Jessica, this was a whole new matter. What can I say? I'm really shy…

“Hey, snap out of it. You’re with me now. Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” Yunho said kissing my cheek lightly and holding my hand tightly.

“I really hate crowds.” I mumble under my breath noticing that even the paparazzi had arrived. Someone must have alerted them.

“Come on, look pretty for them.” Yunho teased and I playfully hit him on the back of his head.

“If I fall or embarrassed myself, it will totally be your fault.”

“Sure, sure, blame Yunho, can we go now? I really want to change. I have a date tonight.” Changmin said making me blush and all of us laugh.

As soon as Yunho went outside he let go of my hand. Camera flashed left and right, taking all the angles of him. Soon next, Changmin went out and stood next to Yunho. They both waved to the camera and totally ignored the paparazzi asking a bunch of questions. They moved to the sides and Yoochun, Junsu and I got out of the limo. The media went crazy, snapping pictures and asking questions. So, the real reason for them to be here were us, not TVXQ per se.

_Lucky me_.

“Is it true that SM form you guys as a new boy band?” one reporter said.

“Are you guys forming part of TVXQ now? Will TVXQ be a duo no more but a quintet?” another asked.

“Are you guys in a relationship between each other?” Ok, now the questions were turning irrational.

“Scatter off before I call the police.” The manager of the building said. He was in charge of security after all. “My apologies, I don’t know how they got in. Please this way.” He directed us through the mass of people into the lobby. “Don’t worry, this will be fixed soon so you can leave the premises when you wish.” The manager bowed to us and left.

Junsu pressed the caller button for the elevator. The tension was a little bit tight but, what can we say? This was the first time we encounter so many media because of us. The ding of the elevator alerted us that it had arrived, and we all got in. Soon we were on our apartment and it was only 9:00pm.

“The manager told us that tomorrow we had the day free, so…” Changmin stated happily.

“Is that why you did the plans as soon as he told you?” Junsu smirked at him.

“Well duh! We don’t have opportunities like that all the time, so we have to make good of them.” He smirked back and headed to his room.

“I’ll guess it will be a good time to head out and relax.” Yoochun said while nodding, as if answering to himself. “Want to go out?” he asked Junsu who blush a little and nodded.

“Let me get ready.” He said and went to their room.

“What about you guys? I know a bar really good at like five miles from here.” Yoochun said to us.

“No, I'm tired, I want to rest. You can go if you want though.” I looked at Yunho while walking to our room.

Even though I said that, I really didn’t want him to go. My mind was filled with thought of what he said he was going to do to me tonight. I guess I was still nervous. _Sheesh_!

“No, I'm beat too. The photo shoot practically drained me. I’ll take a shower and go sleep.” He said and I was instantly disappointed. But when I looked back at him, he winked at me and the ghost of a smirk crossed his lips. It took a lot for me not to laugh.

The sneaky lil perv!

“I…guess…” Yoochun actually thought about that and left to his room. Poor man…

“Alone at last… why don’t you go first and get ready; I’ll be right behind you.” Yunho murmured in my ear making me shiver up in desire. I nodded a little dazed and was about to go when a shriek stopped me.

“Jaeeeeeeee!!!!! Help! I need your help like ASAP!!!!” Junsu silently screamed at me, running out of his room and, grabbing me by hand, he rushed me back to his room. Yunho had a _‘What-the-hell?’_ look on him. I just laughed and motioned him to go ahead without me. He shook his head and muttered something, but by that, I was far away.

**_{…}_ **

Finally, I thought he wasn’t going to let me go. By the time I was on my way to my room it has passed twenty minutes. Poor Yunho, waiting for me…

The lights on the room were dimmed by the time I got in and Yunho was on the bed…

Shirtless…

With the sheets only to his waist…

With reading glasses on…

_Fuck_.

“About tim-” I didn’t give him time to even think. I just launched myself on the bed and into his arms, capturing his lips on mine.

The kiss grew hotter and sloppier with the seconds ticking by, making us grow bolder. I moaned into the kiss as Yunho rubbed my back up and down sensually.

“H-hey…sto- _ahhh_! Stop teasing! I want you…hurry u- _nnghh_!” I moaned again while rubbing myself on him like a cat in heat.

“HYUNG, HYUNG, HYUNG, HYUNG, HYUNG!!!!!!!” Changmin came rushing into our bedroom like a maniac, opening the door like it was his room, breaking the total magical moment that was setting in.

An intense desire to kill him rushed in.

As soon as he saw us…and in the position we were in…he comically tip-toed out, closing the room once again.

I stood up.

“Where are you going?” Yunho asked puzzled.

“Locking the door. I can’t handle another intrusion before murdering someone.” I said and he laughed. “Come take a shower with me.” I extended my hand and he took it, locking us away in the bathroom.

**_ Changmin POV: _ **

“Do you think they’ll be ok alone here?” Junsu asked as we walked outside the apartment. 

“Oh, believe me, they’ll be more than ok. When I enter their room earlier, they were getting to know each other again…if you know what I mean.” I smirked and wiggled my eyebrows while pushing the call button for the elevator.

“Well, it’s only normal since Jae said that he needs to know how to trust Yunho again.” Junsu said seriously.

Both Yoochun and I groaned. Well, we’ll let him be innocent for a little more time…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUEHUEHUE Next chappie will be a hot one...maybe...who knows~
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments if you're enjoying this for now!!! I love to see those n.n
> 
> See you next time!!!


	9. Chapter 8: Whatever They Say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! As an apology, this chapter will be the long awaited YunJae smexy reunion. I hope you all like it n.n

**_ Chapter 8: Whatever They Say _ **

**_ No One POV: _ **

Water hitting the shower floor; steam raising, clouding everything a little; and grunting, moaning and groaning sounds was all that was heard in the YunJae bathroom. Yunho had Jaejoong against the wall, kissing the life out of him while grinding their manhood’s together. Jaejoong's legs were rapped securely in Yunho's hips while the water ran down Yunho's back. The friction was so delicious that Jae could barely stand it.

"Yun- _ahhh_ -Yunho...n-no more te- _ungh_ -teasing ple- _ahhhh_ -se!" Jaejoong pleaded in his lover's ear as the younger devoured his neck, making him moan in ecstasy, as the sensations ran through his body.

"I waited too damn long for this Jae...I'm not rushing anything." Yunho whispered seductively in his lover's ear, earning a shiver from the latter. "I'm going to enjoy you thoroughly tonight... All. Night. Long." he smirked and recapture his lover’s lips again in his own, giving him a kiss so passionate that it made the oldest' toes curl.

Jae grabbed Yunho by the throat, making him stop kissing him, and looked him in the eyes with all the passion he had in. "I don't care how many times you take me tonight as long as you do. I want you in me already so Hurry. The Fuck. Up."

"Where did my shy little angel go?" Yunho asked with a smirk on his face.

"Doesn’t matter. This kitty wants to play." Jae smirked back, running his hands on the back of Yunho's head while licking the younger's ear and nibbling it just the way Yunho liked it.

" _Fuck_." Yunho cursed as he shuddered thanks to the wave of pleasure running through his body. Shit, Jae was pressing all his buttons very well.

"You asked for it..." was all the warning Jae had before a soapy finger plunged all the way inside him.

Jae bit his lip trying to contain the moan threatening to escape. He hid his face in the crook of Yunho's neck and shoulder while trying to calm and relax himself. Yunho felt Jae relax against him and took the chance to add another finger in him, and then another, stretching and scissoring him, preparing him for the bigger intrusion coming soon. No matter how many times Jae told him to take him already, Yunho took his time preparing him. He didn't want his angel in any pain, even though there is always some.

Jaejoong began to thrust back and forth, at the rhythm of his fingers, making the pain turn into pleasure little by little. Yunho's fingers poked around, changing its position now and then, looking for that bundle of ner-

" _AHHHH_ ~" Jaejoong arched his back and threw his head backwards in pure pleasure, his mouth opening in a perfect "o".

"Found it." Yunho murmured in his ear while taking his fingers out, positioning himself ready to enter.

"Wa-Wait...not here...bed...bed now..." Jaejoong said with a dazed look and Yunho took them to the bedroom, not wasting any time.

As soon as Jaejoong's back touched the bed, Yunho entered him in one go, making Jae scream out.

"Fuck Jae...you're...so...tight!" Yunho was having trouble staying still to let Jae get used to him.

As soon as he entered him, he was engulfed in tightness, Jaejoong's walls tightening on him like a glove. This was heaven and hell at the same time, and he was surely suffering hell right now. But it didn't matter as long as Jae was okay and not feeling any pain. So, for that, he will wait whatever time necessary.

" _Mnngh_..."Jae moaned and thrust back and forth, getting used to Yunho inside him again. "M-Move..." Jaejoong breathe out.

Yunho didn't waste any time and took his very painfully erect member almost all the way out of Jaejoong's wet heat, only to ram all the way in, hitting Jae's prostate in one go.

“ _YESSS_ TH-THERE!!! AGAIN _AHHHH_!” Jaejoong moaned as Yunho pounded on and on inside him without any mercy.

Abruptly, Yunho took his erected cock out of Jae and turned him around, propelling him on all fours.

“This way it will be deeper.” Yunho said while plunging once again inside him.

Jaejoong arched his back due to the intense pleasure, unconsciously impaling Yunho deeper, if possible. As soon as he was all the way in, Yunho began thrusting in and out, making Jae see starts every time. Jae had the sheets crumpled in his hands while Yunho had his hands secured in Jaejoong’s waist. The delicious friction, the slap of skin against skin, the groaning and moaning, was all echoed in the walls, making everything more erotic and magical. _This was it_. Finally, they were together, and nothing would be able to separate them again. 

Jae looked over his shoulder at Yunho, who was so infused in pleasure that seeing his face was all it took Jae to reach his orgasm.

“I- _ahhh_ I-I'm cumm- _nnnffggg_.” Yunho took Jae’s lips in a bruising kiss while pounding harder and harder in him, trying to reach his orgasm at the same time as his lover.

“ _Ahhhhh_!!!!!” Jae shouted as he reached his climax, falling forward on the bed.

Yunho followed not far behind, coming deep inside his lover, depositing his seeds on the deepest part of him. He rode his orgasm and stood still, holding Jae’s body tight to him, since the angel’s upper body collapsed forward already.

“T-that…w-was…” Jaejoong panted, breathing hard while Yunho kissed his back from the lower back up.

“Amazing…” Yunho breathed the word seductively on Jae’s ear, making him shiver. “But this is only the first round, and I'm planning to take you all night long.”

“Are you kidding me?!” Jaejoong turned to his side and glared at Yunho. “I’ll die by then!” 

Yunho only smirked and rotate his hips, making Jae moan and remember that he was still inside him…still rock hard…?!

“D-Didn’t you just ca- _nghhh_ …came already?!” Jaejoong asked while trying to refrain from moaning.

Yunho chuckled. “This shows how much I want you…how much I’ve missed you, how much you mean to me.” He moved out a little and slowly eased in again, teasing his angel. “I haven’t been with anyone since that time with you and I want to keep it that way.” He murmured.

“ _Mmnngh_!” Jae shuddered at the pleasure Yunho was giving but also at the confession he made. The fact that Yunho hasn’t been with anyone, ever since their first time together, made him really happy. So happy, that he decided to take charge for a change…

Moving forward, Jaejoong pulled Yunho out of him and, turning around, he pushed Yunho to his back.

"It's my turn to say thanks now." He smirked while straddling Yunho.

In one swift movement Jaejoong descended on Yunho, taking him all the way to the root, balls deep.

Jaejoong started to move fast, but Yunho stopped him. "I want to go slow." he ordered while putting Jae on his back again. Taking his dick out until only the tip was in, he looked deep into Jaejoong's eyes, looking into his soul mate, the only man that ever mattered to him to an elemental level. "That's right baby, feel me... all of me." he whispery growled in Jae's ear and entered him inch by delicious inch "Oh baby!" he growled as he moved back and forward in a slow, sensual tempo, savoring Jae; feeling him as the latter felt him.

" _Ahhh_!" Jaejoong arched his back completely off the bed, moaning in pleasure as Yunho continued the tortured slow pace again and again.

Taking Jae by the waist, Yunho sat back bringing his lover with him.

“Fuck! It’s so deep…” Jae moaned while biting his lips and hugging Yunho closer.

“I believe you said this was your time…” Yunho whispered in Jae’s ear. “Move.”

And so did Jaejoong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until next time!!! Xoxo


	10. Chapter 9: 忘れないで (Wasurenaide) [Don't Forget]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late update, but my life has been a lil bit chaotic, had a lil writer's block for this story and the muse flourished for another so I was writing that one. But now that the muse is up back in this bitch, let's do this. Because I was gone for so long...ish, this will be a lengthy and hawt chapter as an apology. I hope you guys like it!!! (I am not sorry for the bad pwp moment in the story kek it was horribly written but oh so worthy lol)

** Chapter 9: 忘れないで (Wasurenaide)[Don’t Forget] **

**_ -Jaejoong- _ **

A couple of months has passed, and everything was going smoothly. JYJ made their debut album _(The Beginning)_ alongside TVXQ’s new album _(Catch Me)_ and both were top first and second in the different charts around Korea and Japan. A month later after the debut, Junsu and I debuted our first single; his was called _Uncommited_ followed by his album the following month called _Tarantallegra_ ; while my first solo album was _A Sunny Day,_ followed by my first mini album, _Mine_. We were very ecstatic about it and they were selling great. I couldn’t wait for all the next ones to come.

In other notes, Yoochun took the bold choice of confessing to Junsu what he felt about him and now they were official, besides being an official shipping couple. Yunho was still the dance king of the company and we were still together and going strong.

“ Jae, are you awake? Manager is calling us to the agency. We have to be there at 2:00pm and it’s already 11:00am.” Junsu woke me up.

“ Yeah, be there in a minute.” I called out, propelling myself from the bed and heading towards the bathroom. Even though I was getting used to not wake up with Yunho in my arms, since he usually had to be in the company earlier than me, it still didn’t make it easy.

Once I entered the bathroom, a sticky note on the mirror and a package on the sink greeted me. There’s a saying that says that curiosity killed the cat, and me being the curious kitty there is, I'm probably going to die someday because of it. 

Taking the note in my hands I quickly read it, my cheeks getting rosy by the second.

_ “ _ **_ Dear Jiji, my love: _ ** ****

**_ Sorry for leaving early in the morning without saying goodbye but you were sleeping so soundly and angelically that I didn’t want to wake you up. You can punish me later, *wink, wink* _ ** ****

**_ This is a little gift that I want you to wear to the office today. Is for your pleasure and, in consequence, for mine. Hope you use it, do it for me, yes? I promise it will be worth it. _ ** ****

**_ See you in the office, I love you madly… _ ** ****

**_ Yours forever, _ ** ****

**_ Y.” _ ** ****

Having an idea as to what is in the paper bag, I open it and cursed, my cheeks turning so red a tomato would be jealous, as the items fell to the sink. 

Yunho was indeed a crazy motherfucker if he thinks I'm going to wear this to a meeting at SM. Yeah, I don’t care if it’s for my pleasure or whatever but, there are some limits as to what that shameless people can do and, apparently, Yunho didn’t get the memo. What the fuck am I going to do with black lace panties and an egg vibrator?! Although I can see myself wearing the panties, I'm seriously considering setting the egg on fire. Then again, what’s adventure without a little recklessness? Fuck my life, I’m going to do it. I am whippily doomed.

Throwing my briefs on the hamper by the door I took the vibrator from its case, setting a little bottle of lube on the side. Cleaning it, I also cleaned myself inside and out, lubing the toy up and began preparing myself. This was beyond embarrassing, but I'll deal with it. Knowing I was ready, I pushed the toy in and moaned when it was fully seated in me, with only the string out. Shit, Yunho will owe me big time for this. I can’t believe I'm doing this! Forgetting my inner dialogue, I tried the panties on, surprised that they fitted me comfortably, the black lace was soft to the touch and the white ribbons set in place, so it looked sexy yet cute. Even though I had to tuck myself in, it was worth it. They were pretty, I'll give him that.

Not thinking about what I just did, I pulled on black skinny jeans with a dark grey tank top. On top of that I put a black, long sleeved V-neck shirt. Throwing on my black combat boots, I fixed my hair and, with a little bit of liner on, I was ready to go. 

I walked out of my room and towards the entrance, trying to ignore the toy that was bumping into my prostate with every step, making it more difficult to will the hard-on away. I have never been gladder to have worn my tightest pair of jeans. As I neared the door, I noticed that Yoochun and Junsu were waiting for me. I had a feeling that our schedule for the day was going to be hectic, but I was prepared for it. It was a welcome distraction.

Once we arrived at SM, things were smooth enough, and we were so immersed in work that time flew by, almost making me forget the little intrusion I had on.

**_ -Yunho- _ **

“ Look this way, Max. U-Know, pose this way…” The photographer instructed us as we neared the end of the photoshoot.

I couldn’t wait to finish so that I could go in search of my little angel. I know, I just saw him a few hours ago but, if you were in my shoes, you wouldn’t want to leave that cutie’s side either.

“Okay that’s a wrap everybody.” The photographer finally said, and we walked to the dressing rooms to change.

“So, what are your plans for tonight? Want to go to **_Sinsa Keulleob_**? It’s been a while since we’ve been there. And if the guys end early today, we can ask them to come too.” Changmin asked as we were changing out wardrobe, making me thing that it has indeed been a while since I’ve gone clubbing. **_Sinsa Keulleob_** was exactly as it was translated, a gentleman’s club, once Changmin and I use to frequent out of the thousands here in Seoul, and I’m pretty sure my baby would like it. Maybe that can be a good idea.

“It’s indeed been a while. If you want, you can message Yoochun and ask him what he thinks about it. I’ll ask Jae.”

“Sure thing bro.” He smirked and, closing his locker, he took his keys and phone and walked out.

Shaking my head as I chuckled, I also walked out of the room and walked towards the elevators, hoping to have a word with our manager about an idea that has been somewhat bugging me for a bit now.

I’ve been trying to come up with a new concept, mainly for my solo debut but also for something that can be used in the long run. Maybe even a sub-unit or an incorporation of a new band to an existing one. The possibilities were endless. If I played my cards right, I may even get to have a stage moment with Jae.

I’m not going to lie, ever since I heart Jae singing his originals, it’s like a desire to share that which I’m passionate about -like dancing and music and the stage- with Jae has consumed me. I can’t wait for the day where we can stand on the stage as one. In the meantime, I’ll just have to keep the faith.

“Yunho! Hey Yunho wait up!” Someone yelled for me as I was getting on the elevator, prompting me to hold it open for them. I saw Donghae, a longtime friend and a donsaeng of the company, speed up and get in, smiling while panting from his run.

“Thanks, hyung, you saved me a trip to the stairs.” He smiled and patted mu back. “How have you been? We haven’t seen each other in some time bro, how are things with that new roommates you and Min got?”

“Hey bro, all is fine so far, a lot of work like always. Roommates are cool, so far is working. They’re really promising so I am hopeful for some new work in the future, how about you? You and Hyuk got anything new coming?” Right on queue Donghae blushed deep red and averted his eyes while scratching the back of his neck in nervousness. “Oho? What’s this? My cute little donsaeng getting blushy?” I started teasing his while knowing there was more onto the story. It was blatantly obvious that Donghae has a massive crush towards his childhood best friend Eunhyuk, but for some oblivious reason the monkey never noticed. I mean, even little innocent Junsu noticed…well, he isn’t that innocent anymore…but not the point, moving on. Everyone knew they had some feeling for each other but neither had said a thing…

It was getting painful to watch.

“Sh-shut up. What floor you going?” he frowned and I chuckled.

“Top floor, you?”

“Same.” He grumbled and I laughed but decided not to tease him anymore. There will be other moments for that.

** -Jaejoong- **

"I'm going to kill him." I grumbled low enough while the three of us seated a meeting about our upcoming tour.

The vibrations in my ass started about 20 minutes ago and they haven't ceased, only stopping for a few seconds before starting again with a different pattern. I should have known better than to trust that idiotic kinky man, and now here I was, paying the price while trying not to give myself away. I could feel my face slowly flushing as I desperately tried to keep as still and quiet as possible. Thankfully, the egg had been set to its minimum so far, I think, and even though the teasing was slowly driving me crazy, it was conspicuous and silent enough for me to get away with it.

Yoochun raised an eyebrow at me and I just shook my head, trying to concentrate on what our manager was saying while also planning Yunho's delicious murder. Fucking idiotic brainless dumbass for starting this when I had a meeting that seemed endless. I will torture his body when I se-

"Hey, you sure you okay?" Yoochun leaned in and whispered, subtly enough to not be noticed. "You've been grumbling for the past ten minutes, and your face is a little bit flushed. Are you feeling okay? You have a fever? Do you need to take a break? I can take notes of the meeting for you if you need five…" His concerned voice touched me, not for anything he was my best friend, so I put by best smile and patted his hand.

"I'm okay. Just a little tired. Soon as we're done, I'll be able to rest, and I'll be brand new." I reassured him and looked forward, listening to the new details.

He nodded and took Junsu's hand under the table, playing with his fingers absentmindedly while he paid attention again.

"So, I was thinking, maybe each of you could do a special in the middle of the concert, something you think your fans will love and appreciate. So far, their response has been amazing, and we want to keep the hype up. So, how about you guys think of a few ideas you might want to try and let me know to see if we can implement them into the concert? On our next meeting, we will finalize the draft for the song order and coordinate with the stylist for the outfit change and so on." Our manager continued as a closing statement, making my brain fire up with possible ideas for both the concert and the future if I played my cards well.

I was itching to share the stage with Yunho ever since I saw one of his concerts (he doesn't know I went, so let's keep it a secret a little bit longer), to make magic as we both shared what we loved the most with our fans. Of course, there were a few obstacles that I had to resolve first, but I think it could be plausible.

"Mr. Oh..." I called to our manager. "Can I ask something about that? Is it possible for us to do a collaboration with another artist as a surprise for our fans?" I asked a bit shyly; afraid it could be shut down before being considerate.

"Yeah, what about original songs? Can we compose a song for the concert as a surprise too?" Yoochun continued, backing me up and bringing more ideas to the table.

"Oh, what about a dance special?" Junsu lit up at the idea. He loved dancing a lot (which is why he and Yunho lowkey got along in a sense) so I bet he was dying to showcase he was more than a pretty voice.

"Hmmm…" Our manager started to think. I'm pretty sure he was weighting the pros and cons of the situation, like the workload and such. "It will depend on who you want to collaborate with. Some collabs are good and can lead to greater things, while others might end up being a disaster. Also, it will depend if that artist or group is free for the dates you will have the concerts, and not just one day, but the whole tour. Furthermore, there's also the possibility of them saying no. It's a few variables to consider.

As for the compositions, since this will be your first tour, I don't want to overwork you three. Tours are intense, there's a lot of moving, barely time to rest and you'll have to stay on top shape from beginning to end. If we do something extensive, you might give out before the tour is over and we cannot allow that. What we can do is, you might choose between composing one song to perform as your special or to collab with an artist. Maybe after you guys get a grasp of the tour life, we might incorporate more stuff, but for now I want to maintain the show light yet entertaining. Same with the dance special.

I was also thinking of incorporating songs from your solo albums..." he said while looking at Junsu and me, "so that's another thing to consider, if you are willing to add a collab or another song on top of that. How about you think it over, also think who you want to collaborate with, and we can have a quick talk tomorrow about it in your apartment?"

"Sounds good." Junsu nodded and we all agreed.

I am glad our manager is taking this seriously and that he didn't flat out refuse the idea. I understand his concerns, and this being our first tour, it will be challenging adapting to the fast pace, but I also believe we can do this. Plus, I believe our fans will appreciate it. _Plus_ , I really wanted to do this. I really wanted to share something this special to me with Yunho.

Shaking hands with the staff and saying our goodbyes, I speed walked to the bathroom, phone in hand and ready to murder someone, namely Jung Yunho.

Without missing a beat, I locked the main entrance door to the bathrooms and hid in a stall while I texted Yunho. 

**Me 4:45pm** _: You are so dead. Meet me on the bathrooms of the 5th floor in 5 minutes or I will flush the toy and panties. 4:59 minutes remaining. J._

There, that should do the trick.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I whispered-yelled when the vibrations of the toy intensified immensely out of nowhere. Just as I was cursing and trying to control the massive boner it gave me without cumming in my pants, a ping alerted me I received a message.

 **Yunho♥ 4:47pm** : _Don't threaten me with a good time Jae. I'm on my way. Wait for my knock._

I curse softly as tears threatened to spill from my eyes. The pleasure I was unconsciously receiving was driving me crazy. My mind was slowly shutting down, giving way to the pleasure it knew Yunho could give me, and as I sat in the toilet seat panting and perspiring, I could only plead to Yunho to hurry up.

I don't know how much I can hold on without losing my mind!

** -Yunho POV- **

I smirked as I read his threat. I knew Jae was knew to edging, but I wanted him hot and ready when I pounce on him. I could already imagine, making myself grow hard as I speed walked to the elevators. Turning off the toy, I hurried to where my lover was. Luckily, this wasn't a huge company, and before I knew it, I was knocking on the bathroom door. The sight that greeted me will forever be embedded in my mind.

Jaejoong opened the door and looked up at me, eyes watery and pleading, heavy with need and lust. His hands were trying to push down his shirt to conceal the massive boner and wet spot he had, and in that moment all rational thought was lost. Like a possessed animal, I picked up Jae and devoured his mouth as I carried him inside, barely conscious of closing and locking the door. Lips and teeth clashed together, bites and licks were all over, like we couldn't get enough. The desperation for more had us at each other's throat, his hands pulling my head closer by the neck as I took his nape and pulled on his hair, making him arch and give me more access. I lick and searched every bit of his mouth, bit and nibble on his glorious lips as I pulled back and sucked on his tongue as I dived right back in, giving him every inch he was giving me. We were both starving for each other, desperate to relieve our most primal needs, ready to do whatever it takes to get there. I slammed him to the wall and continued devouring him, not even giving him a chance to make a sound. I wanted to mess him up, I wanted to have him completely at my mercy, and I was going to do exactly that.

Letting go of his legs, I hurriedly undo his pants, stopping the kisses to appreciate the sight. His hair was disheveled, his shirt was messily pushed upwards, and his jeans were all the way down to his knees. The pretty lace panties I picked for him were drenched in precum, the reddish tip of his beautiful cock playing peek-a-boo with the top of the panties, and I could feel myself getting harder, getting hungrier, getting crazed for the man in front of me. He was my everything, and right now he was mine to mess up completely. Letting a smirk graze my lips, I turned Jae around and slowly pushed him towards the sinks until he was in front of the mirrors. As I peeked from behind and over his shoulder, I could see how his face turned even redder as he saw himself, all messy and deliciously beautiful.

“You’re so beautiful, Jae. All messy and ready for me to eat up. You think you’re ready for me baby?” I teased in his ear as I licked it, blowing softly on it making the hairs on his neck stand up.

His eyes watered more, and a needy whine left his lips. I chuckled softly and pressed his bottom to my crotch, rubbing my hard on, making him feel how much he excited me, how much he affected me, how much I loved him, how much I wanted him.

“Let’s see if my baby is ready for me, we wouldn’t want to make him wait any more, would we?” I teased some more and bent him over the sink. Kneeling behind him, I licked my lips at the delicious sight of his butt on my face. “Keep looking straight at the mirror, and don’t move or make a sound.” I ordered firmly and proceed to mess him up.

Moving the panties to the side, I was greeted with his puckered entrance, the cable of the toy sticking out. Licking my lips once again, I traced my tongue on one butt-cheek as I pulled on the string slowly, teasing his entrance with the toy from the inside, and then bit down on his cheek. I could feel him tremble, holding in any sound just because I asked him to. But I wasn’t about to make it easier for him. Smirking, I pulled a small lube bottle from inside my jacket pocket and, opening the cap, I coated my fingers, teasing his entrance as I started the toy once again on the first level.

“ _Nnngh_!” Jae bit down, trying to not make a sound as I continued putting pressure on his entrance with my index finger. I could feel his muscles relaxing, trying to let me in, as well as the subtle shift of his hips backwards to let my finger inside.

“Tsk, tsk, didn’t I told you to not move?” I smirked and slapped his left cheek as I inserted a finger in.

“ _Ahhh_!” Jae whined as he couldn’t contain the moans in anymore.

Not giving a shit about the fact I told him to stay quiet, I stood up behind him and, undoing the front of my pants, I finished preparing Jae. Pulling the toy out, I sank in him on one go, clamping my left hand on his mouth as I stood rooted deep balls in him, allowing him to get used to me while I enjoy the tight fit he had on me.

Holy fuck, I will never get used to this. He’s just so tight and so hotly wrapped around me that just like that it had me close to cumming. But I’ll be damned if I cum before him.

Kissing the right side of his neck, I stated a steady pace, purposely avoiding his prostate as I gained momentum, prolonging both our pleasures. Jae started moaning without a care in the world, making me clamp my hand tighter on his mouth as I teased one of his nipples over his shirt with my right hand. Picking up the pace, I started slamming onto him, purposely aiming at his weak spot, making him climb fast to the edge, knowing we already have been gone for a long time. Picking the pace, I slide my right hand to his front and took his weeping cock in my hands, quickly rubbing it as I speed up even more. Jae was moaning loudly as tears spilled from his eyes, and I knew he was very close.

“Bit down my arm if you need to, but it’s time to end this.” I whispered in his ear as I licked a tear away and bend him over even more as I plunged deeply in a punishing pace.

Not wanting to be heard, Jae bit down hard on my arm as he came all over the floor. The tightening of his ass was my undoing, and without a second thought, I followed him off the edge, cumming deep inside him as I groaned my release. I knew Jae would be pissed of the mess I made but it was worth it.

Spent and sated, I pulled out and cleaned Jae up as I fixed both out clothes. Jae had his eyes close, slightly breathing hard and with a small smile on his face.

“If this is the aftermath, let’s play like this again.” He panted as he opened an eye and smirked at me.

I smirked back and helped him up.

“Ready to go?” I hugged his waist to support him as we walked towards the door.

“Yeah, what about the guys?”

“Changmin already left, wanting to get ready. Which reminds me, do you want to go out to Sinsa with us? It’s our usual hangout and we haven’t been there in ages. I think you might like it.” I said as we waited for the elevator.

“Sure, let’s just stope at home so I can shower and change. I hate feeling sticky and dirty.” He made a funny face of displeasure and I chuckled.

Leaning in I whispered, “But I like you sticky and dirty.”

The blushed that graced his face was my reward as he tried to punch me. I laughed out loud as he cursed me out for being a pervert, among other things.

Holy fuck, I really love this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wala! Hope you guys liked it!!! Please leave me comments (I would love to interact with you guys!) and show me some love with kudos while spreading the love for this story with shares!!! Xoxo  
> Until Next Time~  
> -Fanykuroi


End file.
